


Blood Runs Stark Red

by EarlyRecoil



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Growing Up, Identity Issues, Independant Young Woman, Inevitable Arguments, Kind of in it's own Universe, Other, Small Town Girl, Starting Over, Tony Stark Meets Daughter, alternative universe, changed a few things, frozen bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlyRecoil/pseuds/EarlyRecoil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're small town, simple and just trying to make an honest reputation for yourself. After being emancipated from your adoptive parents, you save up and turn your money in to participate in the nationwide Stark DNA testing program for schools. Your intention is to find out if you have any blood relatives who could give you any insight to who your parents are. What comes back is more than you could have imagined. You realize quick that all dreams aren't always realized like fairytales. Your dream comes with restrictions and hardships you sometimes think you would be better off without. But, you now know what you wished for. You're not ever going to be smart enough, pretty enough or strong enough. But, you'll be you until the very end and have many hands to help you up when you land on your knees.<br/>(Subject to Updating Tags and Summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Reader fic.  
> Hopefully those who read will be happy with it.  
> It'll be updated as often as possible, I also have another fic which will be needing updated as well.  
> Feedback is welcome! And as always, please forgive any typos I might have missed.  
> xoxo

It took a month of working extra shifts to save up the money for the Stark Industries DNA Kit. Sure it was only fifty dollars, but every cent counted when you were in high school and living on your own. You'd become an emancipated seventeen year old last year. It hadn't been hard to do, you'd just convinced your adoptive parents to sign some papers. You had bought a car at sixteen, and had a forty hour week job at the local mom and pop store in your town. You rented a small apartment above the store from your boss, Billy Jo. So when the judge reviewed your request, he didn't hesitate to sign off on it. It was no secret that your adoptive parents took in kids for the paycheck. They let you go so easily because you may have threatened to expose their fraudulence with a indisputable paper trail.

 

But you were doing great. You rarely came up too short and managed to never be late on your few bills. Money was tight, but everything important was always taken care of.

 

So, as you handed the fifty dollar bill to your science teacher, Mrs. Bear, her eyes lit up. Her hazels softened and she gave you a knowing smile. It was no secret you weren't the richest person in your small town. Not even close, but you had a good reputation for being a hard worker. You were the only one out of the 'Jenkins Bunch' who put in honest work. Most of your 'siblings' were on drugs or keeping the cops busy with some sort of rebellion.

 

“I'm tickled to see you've been able to participate!” Mrs. Bear squeaked, her high pitch voice echoing in the empty classroom. You push your hair back behind you ears and grin sheepishly, looking down at your beat up Converse.

 

“Me too. I barely made the dead line but, I really want to know where I come from.” You shift the books in your arms awkwardly as the older woman nods and puts your money in an envelope. She writes your name on it. You watch as she then adds your name to the paperwork from Stark Industries.

 

“(Y/f/n) that's understandable. I'd be curious too. I did one last year and found two cousins in Europe! I wasn't really surprised though, my Dad had always told me we had family over there...” Her voice trailed off as you watched her stick her pen behind her ear and stand up. Mrs. Bear was in her mid thirties and in good health. She was originally from Kentucky and had said she preferred the smaller schools to the larger ones. Your school was very small and in the back woods outside Marietta, Ohio. Fewer students allowed the teachers to really be able to make the experience more genuine.

 

“I just hope to find someone who can tell me about who my father and mother were.” You confessed, shifting on your feet and wrapping your arms more snugly around your text books. You felt awkward under her kind gaze. She always praised you for your out of the box thinking and subtle humor. Nobody in you classes took much interest in the girl who worked and always looked tired. The hand me down clothes didn't help, but you don't care about that. You were fortunate.

 

“Of course, honey.” She said softly, before she put the papers and such away. The bell rang through the halls, bringing another Monday to an end. The two of you gave smiles to each other before you excused yourself and headed towards your locker.

 

You now had an hour to get home and changed for work. After you grabbed your back pack and loaded all your homework and study material inside, you pulled out your car keys and headed towards the entrance. It was a cool day in the the fall, and Thanksgiving break was right around the corner. You would be wearing jeans and hoodies soon, putting your shorts up for warmer weather. You manually unlocked your old junker and ignored the squeaking as you slid inside. It smelled of the artificial cherry air freshener that bobbled from the rear view mirror. Dorothy. Despite her rust and her many dents, you loved your old Volkswagen bug. The best four hundred dollars you've ever spent.

 

It only took you about fifteen minutes to get to the Baggie Shop. You hauled yourself out, yanking down your jean shorts and snatching your back pack up. Billy Jo seen you through the window, waving at you with a tired smile on her face. You smiled and waved back, hurling yourself up the old wooden steps that led up the side of the old brick building. You unlocked your door, pushing it open and shutting it behind you. You flicked the light on and dropped your back pack at the door where you had your three pairs of shoes. Flip flops. Steel toe boots. Cowboy boots. You only owned the four pairs, including the Converse's that were on you.

 

You stride across a mostly clean room, grabbing a few empty pop cans on your way to your futon. You take four steps to your right and throw them into the trashcan in your kitchenette. Your apartment isn't big. It's basically one big room with everything crammed in except the bathroom. Your bathroom was only a shower, toilet and a sink. Nothing fancy, only essentials. Your kitchen was the same. A range with an oven, a few cabinets and a coffee pot. Your microwave was sitting on your 'table'. The table you never ate at. There were two chairs tucked under, never getting use.

 

Your dresser and laundry baskets hold all of your clothes. You were organized with those, one for dirty clothes and the other two for clean. You didn't have the room for large storage, so you made due. Laundry got taken care of every Wednesday. You had a huge jar of quarters for just that. You hummed to yourself as you pulled off your purple baggy tee and slid into your dark blue one. It was a plain tee shirt, but it was a work shirt. Your eyes spotted your apron and you put it on, tying it off in the back. You took a second to wiggle your butt, grinning at yourself in the mirror by the door. You check the clock, you have plenty of time but it won't hurt to get an early start.

 

You lock up, and descend the steps. You round the corner of the building, pulling the glass door out and stepping inside. Billy Jo is fanning herself behind the only register in the small store. You smile warmly at her.

 

“Hot flash?” You tease, and she grumbles. Billy Jo was in her mid fifties. Her hair salt and pepper, her chubby face which always seemed so tired. She was a little shorter than your five foot four inches. Her old time floral print shirt and culotte pants were faded and worn. Her apron was stained from whatever she'd cooked this morning and put in the deli area. But her eyes were sharp, blue eyes faded just as much as the clothes she wore.

 

“Now girl, don' you make me tan your hide before your shift starts!” She mildly threatened before she smiled and motioned to the bags behind the check out. You grinned wider.

 

“Mr. Nolan needing another delivery already?” Billy Jo huffed, seemingly indignant. You didn't miss her blush though. No wonder she was fanning herself. “If I didn't know any better, I'd say he just likes seeing you.”

 

Billy Jo had lost her husband a few years ago and was dead set on staying alone until she died. You hated her being so stubborn, Mr. Nolan was a nice old man who lived on the river. He fished a lot and was a retired coal miner. He was a widower, all his children moved away with families of their own. He made Billy Jo smile and that made you smile.

 

“Oh, quiet you.” She hissed, choosing to change the subject. “Did you turn in your money?”

 

“Yes ma'am.” You replied as the two of you switched places and you began getting a mental list of things to get done tonight before you closed the store up. “Almost missed the dead line, but made it in the nick of time.”

 

“(Y/f/n) I told you that I'd have gladly given you the money for that...” She started, but you held up your hand.

 

“Nope. You've done more than enough for me already, woman.” You said to her, serious but smiling with affection. Yes, your town had a respect for you. They didn't sneer at you or encourage the typical small town gossips, but you hadn't always been this good. A few years ago you had allowed your adoptive siblings to talk you into breaking into this store. You stole some candy and a can of pop, but unfortunately someone had been driving by and called the cops. When your adoptive parents showed up at the station, Billy Jo in tow, you thought you were in for it.

 

Instead, she had gave you a right scalding and refused to press charges. She'd arranged for you to work at the store, help with the work since her husband had recently passed away. Within a few months she treated you like a grand child and you came to love her like family. She gave you a fair price for the apartment upstairs and you worked every day except Sunday.

 

“So what's the thang for again?” Billy Jo asked and you shrug.

 

“It's a DNA kit from Stark Industries. It's a promotion for schools, you swab your mouth and send it in.” You pause and scratch your arm. “If anyone else is out there who's a relative, it shows up as long as they have also done the test. It also traces your DNA to see where your ancestors came from. Shows you a bunch of scientific stuff. They are wanting to encourage youth to go into the field of genetics and stuff.” Your explanation was good enough for Billy Jo, because she grunted and heaved the bags up.

 

“You know the drill, call me if you need something. I'm going to drop these off and go home.” She elbowed the door open and you heard the familiar clang of the bell. “Got some peppers in the garden that needs pickin'.” You shoo her out and wave bye to her before she climbs into her car.

 

 

 

The kits don't come in until after Thanksgiving break. You anxiously start opening yours in class, being sure to listen to Mrs. Bear's instructions on how to handle the swab and how to put it in it's tube without contaminating it. You eye the large, Styrofoam like swab before working up enough spit and sticking it between your teeth and your cheek. It tastes like cardboard. You focus of getting it saturated, before pulling it out and sticking it in the tube carefully. The lid goes on, and you slide it in your large padded envelope. All your paper work and information is inside. Mrs. Bear starts collecting them up and informs your class they wont be back until after the first of the year.

 

Your stomach flutters as the prospective of finding anyone who could be blood related to you. You send up a quiet prayer, hoping for anything. Soon the bell rings, and everyone shuffles out of the door.

 

“(Y/f/n)...” Mrs. Bear catches your attention before you leave. You turn and smile.

 

“Yeah, Mrs. Bear?”

 

She smiles and comes up to you, touching your arm. Her hand is warm over your sweater, and as usual her face is friendly.

 

“I hope you find someone who can help you.” She squeezed. “But, if you don't, I would like for you to allow me to help you track someone down if you'll let me?” Her question took you by surprise. You chest got tight, and you had to swallow a few times to force the tears down. You just sighed and nodded.

 

“That would be very awesome, Mrs. Bear.” Your voice cracked. “Thank you.” Without much care, you gentle hugged her and didn't comment on her wet eyes.

 

 

 

_Two Weeks Later_

 

**Stark Tower, New York City**

 

 

A tech was sitting at his desk, absentmindedly typing away and scanning over the extensive amount of DNA results from the nationwide Stark genetic program. His eyes were tired, his coffee cold. His back was hurting and he couldn't stop thinking about donuts and the blouse the new woman wore under her lab coat. It was almost one in the morning and he wanted to go home. The sound of his fingers hitting keys was becoming white noise. IT was joined by the other dozen of so techs, seemingly in the same state as him.

 

His eyes were starting to droop. All the words and numbers were bleeding together.

 

BEEP!

 

The sudden change of monotony startled him, as he blinked and looked at the red lined box that popped up. He squinted and blinked pushing his glasses up. He opened it and scanned while he scrolled down. With every word he felt more and more surprised. The room was quiet, and he looked around. Everyone was staring, wondering what he had found. He rolled his eyes and began clicking out of programs and hitting the print button quickly. He shut his screen up and stood, rushing to the printer. The sanitized lab doors whooshed open as he searched for his supervisor.

 

The grin on his face was unable to be helped as he rounded the corner and found his boss talking to her pretty assistant. The blonde looked up, waving him in before he could even buzz her. The assistant was a pretty brunet who ignored him blatantly. Right now, he didn't care. What he had in his hands would definitely get him a pay raise, from either Stark or the media.

 

“Can I help you...?” Pepper Potts asked, looking slightly embarrassed she couldn't remember his name.

 

“Andrew, ma'am.” He spared her the awkwardness and held up the papers, making sure they all stayed in order. “I have some interesting results back on one of the DNA applicants.” His mirth was unable to be hid, and by her expression he tried to stop bouncing on the balls of his feet.

 

“Oh.” Ms. Potts replied, casually gesturing to the papers with her pen. “How so? You have to forgive me, I'm not like Tony or his staff.”

 

“Right! My apologies. Well, I was scanning over data and making sure it's properly getting put into the data bases when I had a box pop up.” He handed over the papers and continued talking. “It's not a big deal for matches to be made within the preexisting data base we have, most find someone they are related to somehow.” He watched as she stared at the top page and began flipping. “There's only one person's DNA that would set off the system the way it did, ma'am.” Andrew finally said. The blonde woman continued reading on, he watched as her brow set further and further before she gasped.

 

“Oh my god!” Her head shot up and she looked to him for clarification. “Is this accurate? No room for doubt?” The tech nodded, smiling.

 

“Each sample gets ran three separate times to make sure the results are as accurate as possible.” He gave her a shrug. “That might as well be set in stone.”

 

Then it was as if someone had lit Pepper's shoes on fire. She shot up out of her seat and began immediately giving orders to her assistant.

 

“Get a hold of Tony's lawyer and legal team. I want the board on stand by for an emergency meeting, I need history and records. I need anything you can pull up on...” Pepper rechecked the papers and jotted down something, before shoving it at the younger woman. “That!” The woman was flustered and Andrew fell in line behind them as they were almost sprinting down the hallway towards the elevator. The assistant stumbled in her pumps, lurching forward then tilting back, falling into Andrew's front. The man blushed but carefully helped her right herself.

 

“Ms. Potts, do you wish for me to notify Mr. Stark?” Her brown hair bobbed around her head, but Pepper shook her head as she came to an abrupt stop in front of the elevator. She hit the up button, obviously heading towards the pent house Tony lived in.

 

“No, he's on a mission with the Avengers right now. I'll tell him when he comes home.” She stepped inside and before the doors closed, she held them open and gave death glares to the two. “I will be sending gag orders to everyone who could have seen those results with the hour. This isn't to get out for any reason, do you understand?” The CEO of Stark Industries was showing her ferocity, and the tech and assistant just nodded.

 

“Yes, ma'am.” They said in unison, before Pepper nodded and let the doors close.

 

After a few dings, letting her know the elevator had gone up a few floors, the woman let out a shaky breath. She felt slightly shaken up, her heart pounding hard in her chest. Her mind was racing over things that would need to be done to protect Tony's assets and what was best for the company. Maybe they could botch the results? A gag order could be arranged for the girl...

 

A girl. Pepper almost instantly got a grip on herself as she wanted to slap herself. This wasn't an attack or an enemy. It was a girl, a seventeen year old girl. Scenarios began swimming in her mind, wondering what kind of life she had. She wondered if she looked like Tony or if she was smart. Was she kind? Or was sass and wittiness a natural talent for her? Did she dissect everything in her thoughts? Was she healthy? Did she have good parents? A boyfriend or girlfriend? So many things whirred around her head until the elevator stopped and she stepped out into a foyer. She punched in her security code and walked inside.

 

Pepper kicked off her heels and untucked her white blouse. She strode over to the mini bar close the fire place, sighing when it automatically kicked on and relaxing music started to play.

 

“Good evening, Pepper.” The voice of FRIDAY greeted her.

 

“Hello.” Pepper said tiredly, hastily pouring her a steep glass of bourbon before sitting on the couch and slumping.

 

“Your vitals indicate you are in great stress, shall I notify Tony or call for delivery?” Pepper groaned and shook her head, taking a large drink of the alcohol. A hiccup escaped her.

 

“No, don't notify Tony. I'm fine. It's been a long day.” She knew voice analysis would prove her a liar, but FRIDAY was an AI. She knew Pepper was lying, but she'd learned by now that sometimes she needed to 'let it go'. Pepper also knew that FRIDAY already knew exactly what was going on, but 'learned' everyone's preferences for treatment. She was direct and blunt with Tony, and generic with the staff, but more personable with Pepper.

 

“As you wish, Ms. Potts. Please let me know if your mind changes.” And with that, the music over took her and the woman was left alone with her thoughts.


	2. Rivers and Roads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this story, I think I will be naming all the chapters after songs I listen to while writing it. 
> 
> Rivers and Roads by The Head and The Heart
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed this let me know! xoxo

 

 

There was just too much, sometimes. Tony Stark thought to himself as he waited patiently for his armor to be mechanically stripped from him. As soon as the confining metal was gone, he exhaled and winced as his left side ached. Surely the ribs were bruised, if not fractured. He did not hear the whirring of machinery or the droning of the diagnostics as they went to work repairing his suit. The only thing the older man was thinking about was drinking a nice glass of scotch and seeing Pepper in his bed, hopefully. He'd chosen not to debrief with the team, much to Steve's hesitation to let him go. Like anyone could make him stay...

 

Another country saved, more innocent people lost in the crossfire. His skin prickled with the lingering smell of smoke that always found it's way into his armor. Maybe it wasn't as air tight as he thought?

 

“Tony?” The familiar and warm voice of his girlfriend pulled him out of his mental warring. He'd not even noticed he'd made it to his pent house. He stopped walking and just took a second to look at the blonde in front of him. Her slender frame, always seemingly held together with sinew and bird like bones. Her blue eyes taking all of him in, her usual dress suit exchanged for one of his long sleeved dress shirts. Even her toes, painted a nude pink. It all gave him the strength to work up a small smile for her.

 

“Who's shirt are you wearing? I might have to challenge him to a duel.” The usual witty bite to his words had left him when they left their last mission area. Pepper noticed, and her lips turned down. The woman rallied though, and tilted her head as she held out a hand for him.

 

“It belong to this rich guy.” Her hand enveloped his, and he allowed her to pull him close. She rose up and gently embraced him. Pepper breathed him in before she carefully kissed him. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

 

“I'll kick his ass.” He grumbled to her, reluctant to let her go as she tugged him towards their couch. Once he was sat down, he lazily toed off his shoes and took the glass of his favorite scotch from her. She always had one poured and ready for him by the time he got into his living quarters. It was so late. They'd been gone three days, one day's time allotted for travel. He wasn't even sure what time it was, but it was late enough for his beauty to be asleep. “Why aren't you in bed?” He inquired, adjusting and waiting for her to lay against his right side. Instead, she licked her lips and rubbed her face.

 

That's when Tony noticed. Her eyes had dark circles under them. She's been going without enough sleep. A little flair of worry sparked inside him as he felt his brain starting to wake up a little more.

 

“What's wrong, Pepper?” He asked. The woman sighed and stood, grabbing her briefcase from under the couch. He watched as she laid her palm on it, then grinned as he seen the scanner light up before the locks clicked open. “And you said that you didn't need a 'more secure briefcase'.” He remembered her perturbed expression when he'd asked to scan her hands for it's programming. She answered him with a sad frown, before flipping the lid up and pulling out a thick folder.

 

“While you were gone, we've been working on getting the DNA results finalized for your little project.” Tony nodded, and sipped his scotch. He motioned for her to continue. “Well they are almost complete, but there was an...anomaly.” The man sat up straighter and cocked his head, brow shooting up.

 

“What do you mean an anomaly? Did you find alien DNA or something?” The look she was giving him was making him feel weary, so he continued trying to lighten the mood. “Oh my god, don't tell me Rogers has a bastard child out there! How scandalous!” He went to snicker at his joke but it died on his lips as he seen her wince.

 

Slowly, she held the unmarked folder to him. He set his glass on the floor and groaned as he reached for it and set it in his lap. Tony gave Pepper one last look before he flipped it open. His brown eyes quickly began scanning, brows knitting themselves together.

 

“It's not Steve who has a child, Tony.”

 

He only half registered her as he began flipping pages, reading all the data and information printed onto them. His breathe was becoming faster, his heart was pounding.

 

_DNA sequencing and codes line up._

 

_No mistaking the results._

 

_99.98% positive._

 

For some reason the air in the room became thin and his ears were ringing as he flipped to the last page. It was a mugshot. Black and white. Eye staring blankly ahead. Hair was mussed and disheveled. Age seventeen, soon to be eighteen. Birth date was December 27, 1998. (Y/F/Name) Jenkins. Body weight (Y/b/w). Eyes (y/e/c). Height five four. Charges were never pressed. Adopted. Emancipated. Full time job. Still in school. Graduating in the spring. B Average Student. No passport.

 

“She doesn't know. I've had the appropriate paper work drawn up, your legal team has made sure it's air tight. The whole science department is under a gag order. I had a mock up of her results made, keeping most of it accurate, focusing on things that came from her mother.” Pepper's words were muffled to him, as he kept staring at the mugshot picture. Girl looked too frail, angry and sad. Her eyes were blank as if she had completely detached herself from her situation. As brilliant as he was, and much knowledge as he had about dizzying subjects, he felt as if his world had just suddenly stopped.

 

“Pepper.” He croaked out, not sure what exactly it is he should be saying. Then the warmth he knew from only one person came to him. Her hands pulled the folder from him and set it aside, before she carefully wrapped herself around him. Tony laid still before he melded with her and laid there on the couch.

 

“Yes?”

 

He licked his lips and focused on her presence. Letting it warm his sore body and calm his mind. What was he supposed to do about _her_?

 

“What do you think I should do?” He rasped, ignoring the pain in his side. The blonde shrugged, bringing her head up to meet his eyes.

 

“I don't know Tony. But...” Her blue eyes left his before he pressed her on.

 

“What?” He encouraged.

 

“If it were me, I think I'd want to at least try to get to know her. Don't trust her right away, because you're you and she's not used to the same kind of life you have. She might try to take advantage of you.” Tony nodded, and knew Pepper was right. The world had more evil than good anymore it seemed. But, did he even want to get to know the stranger? He closed his eyes and pictured her features. Despite her being such a stranger, he immediately felt like he seen something familiar. She probably looked like her mother. Who was her mother? He'd have a lot of digging and remembering to do later once he rested.

 

“I don't know what I want to do yet.” Tony sighed, ordering the lights to low. “I just want to sleep.” 

 

 

 

You sat in your seat, fidgeting more than usual as you eyed the large box on the floor beside Mrs. Bear's deck. Class was supposed to have started ten minutes ago, but she wasn't there. You were more than ready to find out where your ancestry was from, and better yet, if you had any relative that popped up. She knew this too, and was just as anxious as you. Everyone else was chatting and mingling, only half interested in what was to come. You were tapping the eraser end of your pencil on your paper nervously, ready to jump up and dig yours out before the door swung open and Mrs. Bear came inside. Her smile was bright and her excitement was palpable. You smiled too, wondering how this class was going to go.

 

If only you had known.

 

“Hello!” She chirped, getting everyone's attention. The students all went quiet as she began darting around and tidying up various things while mumbling to herself. You couldn't help to smile at her, humored and wondering what had her so flustered. After a few moments, she stopped and cleared her throat. “Class, as you know today is when you will be getting back your DNA results. I know some of you are more anxious than others...”

 

Just like that, you could feel every eye on you and you wanted to sink into the chair.

 

“This is very exciting! But, it's become more exciting because we have a special visitor who chose our school to explain the genetics program at Stark Industries!” Mrs. Bear was beaming, and you sat up straighter. You were curious about who it could be, and what on Earth made someone from S.I. come here of all places? You stopped tapping the pencil on your desk, mindlessly running your hand through your hair. Mrs. Bear went on with the usual 'you're almost adults so act like it' speech. You just nodded in agreement with everyone else, knowing she knew you'd be the last of her problems.

 

“Alrighty, everyone be patient and let our visitor speak and don't bum rush him for anything...” Mrs. Bear asked, giving them all a weary look before she went to the door and poked her head out, inviting whomever inside. You craned your neck as she came back to her desk and a rather large man in a suit came inside. He wore sunglasses and an ear piece. He looked at them all before mumbling something and two more men came in. Another one which was identical to the first, and then another man. He wasn't as bulky, but on the taller side. His dark hair was neatly styled and his suit was perfectly pieced together. He had a satisfied smile on his face and all of the sudden the who class room gasped. You were confused until you realized who it was. You eyes darted to Mrs. Bear who looked as if she too was about to pass out.

 

“Holy shit!” A boy a few seats over from you gaped, and you wouldn't be surprised if your brows were up to your hairline.

 

You managed to shut your mouth and come to terms with the fact that THE Tony Stark was standing in your classroom. Iron Man. He gave a flattered look to Mrs. Bear and began taking his suit jacket off. He handed it to one of his body guards and started rolling his white shirt sleeves up. His ARC reactor was glowing from under his shirt. You were still just shocked he was there, to really pay attention to Mrs. Bear starting to pass out kits.

 

“Hello, kids.” Tony greeted. He smiled and gestured to the boxes being passed around. Everyone spoke their greetings and he didn't waste any time. “By the enthusiastic greeting, I take it you know who I am?” Everyone nodded and whooped. The man waved it off and made a point to scan over everyone. When his eyes landed on you, he took an extra second to look you over. He gave you a nod that he hadn't given to anyone else before he started speaking out the genetics program being developed and maintained at the Stark Tower in New York. You were trying to focus, but your attention was drawn away from Mr. Stark as you realized Mrs. Bear had taken a seat at her desk.

 

Worry was building up in you fast, she hadn't put a kit on your desk. You tried to make eye contact with her, but she was steadily avoiding you. Your confusion was turning into hurt, before she let herself look at you and she gave you a sympathetic nod. Had they lost your kit? You'd spent time saving for it! You had so many hopes riding on it! Not able to join in the mirth around you, your eyes drifted down and you held back the tears in your eyes as you used your thumb to chip at the paint on your pencil.

 

“Where is Ms. Jenkins?” The question got your attention and you looked up, turning red as all the other students pointed to you. Tony was leaned against Mrs. Bear's desk and staring at you.

 

“Yeah?” You managed to ask, feeling nervous about all the attention falling to you once again.

 

Mr. Stark gave you another nod and pulled out an envelope from his pocket, shaking it.

 

“You noticed you didn't have a box, correct Ms. Jenkins?” You only nodded and he stood up, walking swiftly to you and setting the envelope down in front of you before returning to the front of the room. “I decided to choose one person from each school I drew to visit, to have lunch with me so we can go over the finer details of their results. Congratulations, kid.”

 

Everyone clapped suddenly and you felt your cheeks turn red, as Tony winked at you and shot a smile to your teacher. And then just like that, he went into talking about how genes are passed down and how they effect everyone differently. Half of it went amiss to you, as you found yourself staring at the white envelope in front of you. It was in an official Stark Industries envelope, sealed tight and waiting to be opened. But as many times as your hands smoothed over it, you couldn't get yourself to actually open it. A sudden fear gripped you, what if you were going to disappointed? What if nobody was found? So may what if's were circulating in your head before the shrill ringing of the bell jolted you out of your thoughts. You sucked in a sharp breath.

 

You grabbed up your things quickly, pulling on your coat over your hoodie. Everyone was stopping to take selfies with Mr. Stark and shake his hand. You could tell he was enjoying it a little too much, but you had to smile at how it was actually nice of him to take time out of his hero gig to visit your small town. You lagged behind, waiting for everyone to clear out before awkwardly clearing your throat. Mr. Stark gave you the brightest of smiles, before he took a moment to say his goodbyes and thank you's to Mrs. Bear. You knew, that from this day forward, the woman would never be the same.

She gushed and was on the balls of her feet. Her thank you's were heartfelt and when Mr. Stark hugged her, you seriously thought you might have to catch her.

 

“So, Ms. Jenkins, what's good to eat around here?” His quick question and shifting nature took you off guard again as his guard handed him his jacket and he shrugged it on. Before you could answer, the men were escorting you out and Mr. Stark relieved you of your text books.

 

“Uh, Suzie's has the best 25/7 breakfast in town.” You blurted out, wincing as you followed them down the steps and towards the exit. Oh! You needed to cal Billy Jo! “Oh, uh, I need to call my boss and let her know I'm going to be a little late today.” Mr. Stark motioned for you to go ahead, so you pulled your cell out and informed her what was going on and hurried to hang up. You let them escort you to a black SUV where the students were standing by to take pictures and say their final goodbyes to the billionaire. It was horrifying for you, all the looks of envy and curiosity. You wanted to shout that you were just as confused as they were.

 

Once you were inside and buckled in, Mr. Stark slid in next to you and sighed with relief. Silence fell between everyone as the driver started the vehicle up and began pulling off the school grounds. You twiddled with your hoodie string, waiting for him to say something. He didn't for a bit, aiming to instead pull out a cigar and light it. The window cracked to let the smoke out. The older man grinned at you, turning to partially face you.

 

“Want one? I find them soothing in awkward social situations. I'd usually prefer a glass of scotch, but I think that would be over kill.” You shake your head and grin.

 

“No thank you, Mr. Stark.” He scoffs, and waves a hand towards you.

 

“Tony, call me Tony.” He puffed on the cigar for a moment before looking out the window before back at you. The envelope was still clutched in your hands. “Aren't you going to open it?”

 

You nodded, and chewed your bottom lip. Your right thumb was harshly rubbing the white paper.

 

“I will, I'm just a little nervous about what it says.”

 

He hummed his agreement, and flicked some ash out of the window.

 

“Because you're adopted?” You gawk at him, realizing you shouldn't be surprised. The guy was an Avenger and the leader in new technology. He could easily know anything he wanted to, almost. So instead of asking how he knew, you just sighed and nodded. “Why?”

 

“I'm worried I'll be let down.” You answer him, before sighing and looking out your own window. It surprised you when he took the envelope from you and opened it. He unfolded the papers and handed them to you, nonchalant and relaxed. You used your left hand to hold them up as your right helped you keep place.

 

“Hopefully you're not too disappointed, kid.” Tony took a moment to watch you as you flipped to the next page, revealing some of your ancestry. There was some Italian, Scandinavian, and a few others that didn't surprise you much. But it still made you tremendously happy to see these things in definitive proof. Your heart sped up with emotion as you felt your eyes becoming misty, but you swallowed most of it down. Didn't want to be a sobbing mess in front of Tony Stark. You flipped a few more pages and it was the section where it listed any known living close relatives. You forgot you were in a vehicle as your eyes landed on the first thing that was listed.

 

Paternal Relative, father, found. Mother is unknown.

 

Your heart rose into your throat as all the restraint you had seemed to seep from you and a tear hit the paper, smearing some of the ink. You inhaled, not caring if you looked gross or not. But, the father's name wasn't listed. You licked your lips and wiped at your face, turning to Tony.

 

“Do, do you know who my father is?” You weren't counting on it, but the possibility made you anxious. The billionaire took a deep drag off his cigar, and just then the SUV stopped. The bodyguards piled out, along with the driver. You watched as they shut their doors and stood close by, but making themselves sparse. Tony tossed the rest of his cigar out the window and rolled it up. He shifted in his seat and nodded, mimicking your nervous posture. You were almost holding your breath, waiting for him to give you this precious information you'd wanted your whole life.

 

“Well, before I tell you who he is, I want you to know that it doesn't change who you are. At all.” You nodded, and waited for him to continue. “What you do with this information is totally up to you. You're clearly able to care for yourself, but, your father would like a chance to get to know you.”

 

Once again you felt tears streaming down your face and you nodded.

 

“Okay.” You croaked, wiping at your face and ready to know. Tony shifted and pulled out a piece of folded paper out of his pocket and handed it to you. Your hands were shaking as you unfolded the tri-fold, eyes greedily reading the information. But the anxiety quickly turned into confusion before an icy cold sensation over took you. Your shaking stopped and you sat eerily still, making the man next to you fidget more. Over and over you read the name, the percentage and other information that was printed below. Unexpectedly, you felt slightly angry as you turned to face him. You held the paper up, shaking it.

 

“Is this a joke?” Your voice was hoarse and his face lost some of it's color, and he shook his head. His discomfort was written all over him. You took in the dark circles under his eyes and the way his mouth went slack. Tony Stark was known for his biting wit and intelligence, but right now he seemed just as dumbfounded as you. He cleared his throat and cracked his neck.

 

“I wouldn't joke about this, I have no reason to.” His voice was serious as he loosened his maroon and gold tie. “This was brought to my attention a month or so ago, and I took some time to think about it before making up mind what I wanted to do about it.”

 

Your lower lip trembled and you sunk back into the seat, feeling fresh tears well up in your eyes. Tony Stark was your father? You took a shaky inhale, letting the papers settle on your lap. You felt like you were five years old again, sitting in your bedroom at the group home. You shut your eyes and covered your face. That had been a rough day, another couple had turned you away because you weren't pretty enough, weren't young enough. Their eyes passing over you like you were a used and dirty toy on a shelf. You had cried yourself to sleep, wondering who your real mommy and daddy were. Why hadn't they loved you enough to keep you? Your whole body shook as you let it out.

 

Suddenly a warm hand was on your back, hesitant before he grabbed a handful of your jacket and pulled you in closer. His arm awkwardly wrapped around your shoulder as he tried 'shushing' you calmly. You let him do this for a moment, before gently pulling away and trying to get yourself under control. Your nose was stuffy, and you gladly accepted a tissue from Tony as he placed a to-go pack of them between you on the seat. You glanced at him, he was calm, but you noticed the red tinge around his eyes and nose.

 

“Did you know about me, before now?” You ask, unable to help yourself. Tony shook his head, meeting your eyes without wavering.

 

“I had no idea.”

 

“If you had...?”

 

His silence twisted your stomach up, but at least he wasn't lying to you. He looked at his hands and sighed, before he met your eyes again. He gave you a small, sad smile.

 

“I'm not sure what I would have done. I was a different man then, and I really think it's for the best I hadn't.” His lips pursed and he was fumbling with his hands again. You focused on drying your face off again, and trying to calm your nerves.

 

“Thank you for being honest.” You mumble, before continuing. “But, you want to get to know me?” Insecurity seeped into your words and Tony broke out into a genuine smile. It eased some of your worry.

 

“If that would be okay with you? I mean, we have a lot of time to make up for.” His posture was becoming more confident. “And, I'm pretty damn cool. I am Iron Man.” He winked and you couldn't help but chuckle, feeling as if you didn't know what to do with yourself.

 

But, you found yourself soon frowning as you looked out the window to Suzie's diner. You looked back to the handsome man, who you knew was your biological father now. You eyes skimmed over his features, wondering if there was anything about you that resembled him. You didn't see much, maybe you took after your mother or someone else in the family? You'd have to ask him about your mother later, one thing at a time.

 

“I want you know, that you could have been a normal guy and I would be feeling the same way right now.” You let him know, and his face softened. “I mean, yeah, it's cool and all...” You trailed off before continuing. “But, it's awfully intimidating.” For some reason your confession made him chuckle and he nodded.

 

“You intimidate me, actually.” He admitted, and you rolled your eyes.

 

“I'm nobody special.”

 

There was another silence before he sighed and shook his head.

 

“No, you're pretty amazing. When I found out about you, I looked at everything I could find about you for a week. I couldn't sleep, and was just kind of amazed with how much you've been through. I will never know what I would have done if I'd had known when you were younger, but I know what I want to do now.” He paused and scratched the back of his head. “I'm late to the party, but I really want a chance to do whatever it is I can. You are a good kid, a young woman actually, and it's scary knowing I fathered a strong human.” It was spoken seriously, but you gave a nervous laugh and shrugged.

 

“That's life. It's never how we want it, but we make the best with what we've got.” You try to say to him, wanting to give him some comfort. “I always tell myself there's a reason for everything.” Your southern accent seemed such a contrast to his, and you wondered if he thought the same. Before either of you could say anything more, your stomach growled and Tony grinned.

 

“I'll take that as a hint that you need to be fed.”

 

You nodded and felt yourself blush as he opened his door, and held his hand out to help you. You smiled kindly, taking his warm callused one and plopping out with less grace than you wished for. The security detail closed the door and two stayed at the SUV, one leading your way into the familiar small restaurant. You led your trio to a booth in the back and ignore the stares as you slid in. Tony seemed to ignore it well enough, and it hit you that you were the spawn of one of the most well known people in the US. Hell! Probably the world. He was used to being in the public eye and ignoring the attention that threatened to put you under the table.

 

Before the waitress came over, you exhaled and tapped his menu across from him to get his attention. Immediately you were acknowledged without insult, which was nice.

 

“Yes, child?” He said teasingly, and you shrugged.

 

“One good thing about me being this old upon your discovery...” You let the drama build, before sharing a sly grin and giggling. “You don't have to bottle feed me or change a diaper.” Tony nodded as he let out an honest laugh, making you feel like you were worth a million bucks. You noticed the body guard smiling, too.

 

“Yeah, I'll take on another alien army before I ever change a diaper.” He whispered to you, trying to decide on what he wanted to eat.


	3. Heavy Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update!  
> I've been a busy girl and my mind has only really  
> wanted to focus on my Bucky/OC soulmates story.   
> But here we go! Hope y'all enjoy! xoxo

 

 

Chapter Three : Heavy Weather

 

 

It has been two weeks since you've found out that Tony Stark was your father. Since he left late the day you met him, he's been keeping in touch. He texts you as often as he can, and calls when he finds the time. Despite his disdain for your pay as you go phone, he happily put his numbers in and gave you plenty of others 'just in case'. When you'd asked what exactly he'd meant by 'just in case', he'd went off on a lengthy descriptions of hypothetical scenarios. They had included alien armies, evil robots, evil scientists, evil Nazi regimes and many other things.

 

You had also agreed that it was best to keep your existence a secret for now. When he'd brought up the idea, he'd looked guilty. But you shook your head and enthusiastically explained that you were more than happy with that idea, you weren't ready to be on tabloids or in the public eye. (You doubted you ever would be. You were used to a slow paced life, you weren't anything like the young women in the papers that are your age.) Tony had seemed relieved, but he went on to explain that it wasn't because he was ashamed, he just didn't want to make you a _target_.

 

You would be a target.

 

The idea made you sad in a small way, it'd be nice for him to be a normal person with a 9-5 who could have Sunday dinners and spend a lazy day fishing. But he wasn't, he was an Avenger and one of the richest people in the world who had countless enemies. The idea gave you a headache.

 

Tony had also explained all the gag orders and how everyone was sworn to secrecy. He hated having to trust gag orders, and he'd be honestly surprised if they all held for a month.

 

Well, as you woke up around nine am on a Sunday morning, sluggishly wobbling your way to your coffee pot to get a cup, you realized he'd been too generous. There was a racket outside your door as you walked over and opened it. You yelped and covered your eyes as dozens of flashes started going off, voices shouting questions at you aggressively.

 

_“(Y/n) Jenkins! Have you always known you were Tony Stark's daughter?”_

 

_“Ms. Jenkins! Have you been in hiding for your protection?”_

 

_“(Y/n) how do you feel about being the heiress to your father's company?”_

 

When you slammed the door and locked it, your back rested against the door and your mind began swimming.

 

“Oh shit!” You hissed and ran to your bed to grab your phone. Surprisingly, there was no texts or missed calls. You chewed your lip, debating on whether or not you should just call or text first. This was pretty important, right? Your secret was blown wide open and you knew you would be hounded until they were scared off. You found Tony in your contacts and pressed call. To your surprise it only rang twice before he answered, sounding fairly chipper.

 

“Morning, kid!” He said, and you groaned. It was too early for his perkiness.

 

“Tony, we have a problem.” You spoke calmly, trying to sound like an adult that did not panic over the fact there were at least two dozen photographers perched outside the store and apartment.

 

“Is everything okay? What's wrong?” He replied, sounding concerned. You couldn't help the dry chuckle that left you. As stealthily as you could manage, you went to one of your small windows and peeked through the blinds. The momentary silence outside broke as they caught you and began snapping more pictures.

 

“Well, I woke up to find like two dozen photographers outside of my apartment, wanting to ask me questions about what it's like being your daughter...” You were scared he'd assume you told someone, but instead he was very quiet before he cleared his throat.

 

“Oh, did you say anything to them?” You couldn't determine his reason for asking, so you shook your head to yourself and stayed as far away from your windows as possible.

 

“God no! I just want them gone!” You gasped and threw your free arm up in the air. “They are damn vultures! I'm pretty sure they have a gorgeous picture of me with wild bed hair and my raggedy old pajamas that will be all over the tabloids! Oh my god!” Your panicky rant ended when you heard him chuckle on the other end of the line. You exhaled slowly and screwed your eyes shut, pinching the bridge of your nose. “Are you laughing? This is serious! What am I supposed to do about this?”

 

“I'm sorry...” Tony said as he was trying to get himself together, you heard the phone muffle and his voice sounded like it was far away. Then it came back, clear as a bell. “I was in a meeting with the team...” He trailed off again and said something else to someone, before coming back to the phone call. “I'll send a security detail to you to make sure that you don't get bombarded too-”

 

Your attention was drawn away as you heard three distinct bangs outside. Your heart rate went up as you ran to your window and tried to see what it was. In the fray of the now scrambling photographers, was a very irritated looking Billy Jo, with her twelve inch barreled .44 magnum she kept in her old truck. She looked smug with herself as the strangers snapped pictures of her and hurried to their vehicles. Some peeled out, leaving angry black marks on the pavement. She stood there, gun aimed up in the air until the last one left. That old woman had a smirk on her face. Despite yourself, you snorted and burst out laughing.

 

“Hello?” Tony asked from the phone and you sheepishly grimaced as you remembered he was still on the line.

 

“Sorry! Um, they are all gone now.” You said with a smile on your face as you rushed to your door to unlock it for Billy Jo so she could come inside.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Billy Jo showed up and brandished her Dirty Harry.” You chuckled as the older woman wheezed her way up your steps and into your small living space. She still had the gun in her hand, aiming it towards the floor and giving your a very seriously aggravated look.

 

“I like this lady.” Tony mumbled into the phone before you asked Billy Jo to just give you a minute. You thanked her as you shut the door and locked it, before grabbing an extra coffee cup and pouring her a cup. “Listen, you were right that this is going to be everywhere. I'll have to conduct my own investigation as to who blew the whistle, I have a good feeling I already know. But, I would feel better if you came to New York.”

 

You were adding some sugar tot he hot coffee when his words sank in. You felt your face go white.

 

“I can't just up and leave!” I whispered hastily into the small phone. “I have a school, and a job!” Your voice wavered as you shot a look to Billy Jo, who was still catching her breath. “I don't want to skip out on my graduation, and Billy Jo needs me here...”

 

Silence answered you and for a moment you thought that he hung up, but he let out a petulant noise that sounded like a dramatic 'ugh'.

 

“I'm going to leave here soon and come see you. We'll talk about options okay? Your safety is essential to me, I would feel better with you closer to me.” His voice softened and you felt your stomach flutter, not used to hearing paternal affection. Your face warmed up and you couldn't fight the smile that formed on your lips.

 

“You don't have to come all the way here, Tony. I'm sure you've got things more important to do.” You said shyly, knowing how busy of a man he was.

 

“It's nothing that can't be put off, and what can't then Pepper can handle for me. It's no big.” He sounded so sure, so you sighed and told him okay. “Then I'll be there in a few hours after I rap this up.”

You know he was trying to hang up, but you felt curious.

 

“Big company meeting with a bunch of old men about money or sciency things?” You chuckled as he did his bored sigh again.

 

“No, worse. I'm stuck at a table with the boring superheroes I have to suffer.” There was a distant noise that sounded like someone asking him 'really?'. Your face flushed, oh!

 

“You're in an Avengers meeting?” Your voice rose and he mumbled yes, though you could hear the smile in his voice.

 

“They are very dull honestly, you should see Captain right now. Brooding, always brooding.” The image you conjured up of the handsome Steve Rogers in his suit made your cheeks turn more red and you started stuttering.

 

“O-okay, I'll let you go then. See you later!” And before Tony could say his goodbyes, you hung the phone up and set your phone on the table beside the coffee pot. Your eyes stared at the coffee in your hand before you took a deep breath and walked it over to Billy Jo. The old woman had finally caught her breath and gladly took the hot cup.

 

“Now (Y/n), what in the Sam's hell was all those folks doin' outside?” Her voice was stern and you shrugged, before you winced under her glare.

 

“They were here to get the first scoop on me, I reckon.” You replied, walking back over to the coffee pot to get yourself a cup.

 

“I'm sorry, seems I have slipped into the Twilight Zone and fell on my ass half way through the door...” She started and you grinned at her words. When you turned to face her, before walking back over to join her. She had sat herself on your unmade bed, so you sat down and pulled your legs up Indian style.

 

“Well....” You started, going into the real reason why Tony Stark had come to see you two weeks ago.

 

 

 

Tony heard the line go dead, and he inhaled deeply, not minding the wide grin on his face. He slid it back into his pants pocket, before clearing his throat and looking back up at the team. Steve, Sam, Natasha, Bruce and Wanda looked confused. Steve looked more broody than normal, arms crossed over his chest as he held his water bottle up to his lips.

 

“Who was that?” Natasha asked curious from beside him as she crossed her legs and quirked one eye brow up at him. Tony thought about how he should word his answer, knowing the news would be breaking any moment on television and Pepper would be running in or calling him to growl at him. Later he'd have to weed out whomever it was that decided to leak the information out. Like he'd told (y/n), he had a pretty good idea. So, after a moment of internalizing, he leaned back in his chair and shrugged.

 

“That was (Y/n) Jenkins.” He winked at the assassin as her face went from curious to drawing a blank.

 

“I don't know who that is, Tony.” She dead panned as he stood up and collected his pen and threw his suit jacket up.

 

“You will, though.” He said knowingly, as he walked around the table to the door before Bruce rotated around and gave his friend a serious expression.

 

“What's that mean?”

 

Tony smiled at them all before rolling his eyes and checking his watch, knowing that he still had a few minutes until he would be able to schedule a flight out for eleven am.

 

“(Y/n) submitted a DNA sample for the genetics survey, come to find out she's my daughter.” His voice was serious and suddenly Steve choked on his water, it sprayed all over his lap as his eyes widened and gave him a shocked expression. Tony smirked and continued on. “ I met her two weeks ago and she's a delightful young woman. Pepper had everyone in the lab under gag order but someone spilled the beans and now the paparazzi are showing up at her door...” The billionaire sighed and jerked his head towards the door. “I'm going to try to talk her into moving here so it'll be easier to keep an eye on her.”

 

“What?” Bruce stammered, looking as shocked as everyone else. Tony tapped his foot and threw his arms up into the air.

 

“Yes, was a shocker for me too! But I need to go..” As he nodded his goodbye to his team, Steve stood up and hesitantly took a step towards the door. The shock was wearing off as his normal serious expression began coming back to him.

 

“Want backup?” He asked, and Tony found himself honestly surprised by the super soldier. The older looking man tilted his head, and waved him on.

 

“If you want, she's not going to enjoy being surprised by America's Sweetheart though.” Tony shot at him as the two men walked out and towards the elevator. Steve frowned at Tony, before shaking his head.

 

“I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, she'll be a target for our enemies now Stark.” Steve sighed and cast a side glance at him. “Can't have enough protection for family.”

 

Family.

 

The word made Tony's throat threaten to tighten on him, but he shook his head and cleared his throat. He looked at his watch, needing a distraction as he fought to reign in his emotions. Tony had not had actual family in such a long time. Sure the team was somewhat of a family, but now he had blood family. A daughter. He wasn't the type of man to get too emotional over much, but knowing of (Y/n)'s existence made everything different. It had only been two weeks, but he had so many hopes and aspirations for her. He'd always have a daughter now, he'd always have someone to be proud of.

 

“What's she like? Is she a genius like you?” Steve asked quietly. Tony was finally able to look up and give the man a humored smile.

 

“(Y/n)'s normal, actually. Average grades, almost ready to graduate, no weird abilities, drives a rust bucket Volkswagen named Dorothy.” His smile grew a little brighter. “She works at this little convenience store and lives on her own. She's very independent. Headstrong.”

 

“So she's got some things in common with you?” Steve teased lightly as the elevator doors slid open to the Avengers' Tower lobby. Suddenly, the two men were mobbed with flashing cameras and the security was trying to hold them back. The billionaire, being used to being in the public eye, calmly waved and motioned for Steve to follow him towards the back where they could take the service elevator down to his private garage.

 

“Well, I will admit to agreeing with her on the fact that those damn people are vultures.” He growled out as they left the paparazzi behind.


	4. Here With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, my feelers are tingling. <3  
> xoxo

 

Chapter Four : Here With Me

 

 

You were doing your best to towel dry your hair, while you were trying your best to straighten up and make your small living space look some what decent. You tripped over your foot and stumbled, wet hair smacking you in the face and you awkwardly catching your balance. Your heart was pounding, and it made you feel ridiculous. You stood up straight, took a deep breath and exhaled. You wrapped your hair in your towel and managed to get everything organized quickly. You put all your dirty dishes in your sink and took out the trash, keeping a careful eye out for any ninja photogs.

 

You slipped into your favorite shirt which was a cream color linen, and pulled on a pair of dark brown leggings. Your socks came up you shins and the color matched your shirt. You put on your imitation buck skin boots and a jade bead embellished leather belt. It had been a hippie hand me down from Billy Jo from her young days. You adjusted and fixed the shirt to where the excess material was poofy in the right places. It was airy and gathered at your elbows. You grabbed a clear elastic and braided your hair off to the side, leaving it slightly messy. You chose to go simple with make up, clean wing on your eyes, mascara and some pink gloss. You kept tugging at your clothes and wondering if you looked better than last time when you seen Tony.

 

You hoped that if you looked better this time, it would make a difference some how. You felt suddenly very immature for the thought, but you shook it off and began brewing another pot of coffee. You kept exhaling loudly, pacing around until the coffee was done and you eagerly poured you a fresh cup. Your mind skirted to the conversation with Billy Jo, and how shocked she'd been. The old woman hadn't quite reacted how you had expected. She had been really quiet, and seemed to not pay much attention to what you said and how you got a little emotional. Then she'd cried. IT had startled you, and you had held her hand. She'd squeezed it so tightly, before pulling you into a hug which lasted a long time.

 

She admitted to being happy, but worried. You shared her sentiments, and she made you promise that you wouldn't change. That was the easiest promise you'd ever made, and one of the only ones.

 

The sound of a car door being shut startled you, and you forgot about everything else except about Tony. You took a deep breath and walked to the window and seeing a familiar black SUV, same driver from last time. You smiled to yourself and unlocked the door, opening it to a crack before walking back to set out a few more cups to offer to the men. You were reaching up towards the back of the shelf when you heard the door swing open and two people walk in. You huffed with frustration, not quite reaching the porcelain handle.

 

“Hey! Give me a moment...” You said without turning around, nearly breaking out in a sweat with an effort to reach another cup.

 

“Here, please allow me...” A stranger's voice said and suddenly there was warmth along your back. Your eyes bugged and you whipped your head around to see a broad chest covered in a navy blue tees shirt and a gray zip up hoodie. Your mouth went dry when you trailed your eyes over incredible pecks up to a throat and a strong jaw line. Your eyes then met the bluest eyes you've only ever seen in your history books and on TV.

 

“Hope you don't mind I let him tag along.” Tony's voice echoed from the door way as he closed your door. He sounded bored and exhausted, and you were only partially registering him. Your better sense was gone, your eyes glued to those belonging to the one and only Captain America. Your cheeks were flaming hot and you were sure that your face was the color of a beet. You hadn't noticed the man step away from you, towering over you with a friendly smile on his face before his brows furrowed. What was making him look so serious? Did you have something on your face? Was there a booger hanging out of your nose? You felt your hand twitch to bring up to your face, before he cleared his throat and brought you out of your trance.

 

“(Y/n)?” Captain asked, and you jolted.

 

“Yeah?” You answered, voice a little higher than usual. The man held the cup out for you, and your face flushed again and you wanted to sink through your floor. You managed to smile and take it, stepping back only to realize you were against your counter. You hastily set it down and forced yourself to avert your eyes away from the gorgeous man in your kitchen and to your father.

 

“So, want some coffee?” You asked pathetically, and you didn't miss the smirk on Tony's face as he draped his jacket on the back of your tattered recliner. His face said everything for him, 'caught you in the cookie jar'. As indiscreetly as possible, you slipped away from Captain America and nervously smiled at Tony. You greeted him with a quick and slightly stiff hug before locking door. You didn't miss the shadow of the guard outside your door. It made your stomach knot up before you turned to the two men in your apartment. Captain had walked over to stand more casually next to your door, and you felt your heart rate spike as you calmly relocated back to your kitchenette.

 

“Black with a touch of sugar, please.” Tony chirped, getting a good look around your apartment. You normally wouldn't stand for someone to welcome themselves to snooping around, but you bit your tongue. You were still trying to decide where your lines should be drawn in regards to your biological father. You made yourself busy pouring his cup, carefully throwing in a 'pinch' of sugar which you decided would be a teaspoon. Out of the corner of your eye, you seen the other man trying to be more discreet about his wondering eyes as he scoped your small space out. You seen the sapphire blue eyes lock onto a picture you had taped onto the front of your fridge. It was when you had shot your first deer, Billy Jo crouched down next to you, both of you smiling. It had been shortly after you started working for her.

 

Your cheeks flushed again, as you looked back to the coffee pot and thumbed at the warm cup in your hand for Tony.

 

“Uh...Captain?” You blurted out awkwardly, stealing his attention back. He smiled and made a sound to himself, before shaking his head and touching his chest in an apologetic manner.

 

“Oh, please call me Steve. Forgot to introduce myself properly.” His smile was easy going and you had to get a serious grip on yourself not to melt into a puddle. So you did the next best thing, you made a very unattractive snort sound and waved his concern off.

 

“Psht, don't worry about it.” It hit you how stupid you sounded, but you powered through. “Would you like a cup of coffee, Steve?” He politely shook his head and motioned towards your clean glasses drying off on your tacky red polka dot dish drainer.

 

“Would you mind if I took a glass of water instead?”

 

“Knock yourself out, big guy.” You answered, proud of your steadily growing immunity to his presence. He flashed you another grin and you left him to it, focusing on Tony who was bent over looking at something. You couldn't see it because his back was turned towards you, but you were quick in taking him his coffee. He turned towards you, thumbing through a book you'd had laying on the foot of your bed. Your cheeks burned red, realizing which book it was. Fifty Shades of Gray. Your eyes bugged and you quickly ripped it out of his hands before tossing it behind your organized clothes baskets. Tony frowned and huffed as he took the cup of coffee from you. He pointed towards the direction of the book, shaking his head.

 

“Do you actually enjoy that trash?” He inquired and your cheeks lit afire once more, before you sighed and rolled your eyes. This man!

 

“Everyone was talking about it, was curious.” You mumbled and crossed your arms, trying not to look petulant. Tony just shook his head and took a sip of his coffee, sighing and giving you a thumbs up.

 

“You make a perfect cup of coffee, thank you.” With that, he sat down on the edge of your bed and you joined him. Your eyes cut to Steve who was looking at all the various things that were on your fridge. “So.” Tony brought your attention back to him.

 

“So.” You mimicked back to him, before sipping your own coffee. He looked down at his cup, thumbing his cup like you had earlier. For some reason this made you smile, he was the kind to fidget too. He was probably about to say something he wasn't sure how you would react to, or he knew you wouldn't like it. So you braced yourself.

 

“I think after you graduate you should move to New York.” Boom. Your lips purse, you begin to also thumb at your cup again. You're quiet, letting his suggestion roll around in your brain. You see movement in your kitchenette area, and Steve's watching you too. When he realizes you're watching him back, he ducks his head. He's trying not to seem too intrusive, you guess. He's not bothering anything, but you're having a hard time concentrating.

 

“I know you don't want to move, and I can totally understand why...but your life is going to change drastically after today. You were all over the news on our flight in. I'm concerned that someone will become incredibly stupid and try to use you against me.” Tony's words were highlighted with genuine concern. You nod and inhale slowly, looking over at him. His dark brown eyes were watching your face as if he was trying to solve a puzzle.

 

“I know, I've thought about it too.” You mumbled in return. It was a smart idea, especially knowing how high profile he was. It was a time old story. A villain will exploit a hero at every weakness, usually going for family. It makes you queasy thinking about it. It scared you, needing to pack up and leave after graduation and leaving Billy Jo. The old woman was family to you. “I'm worried for Billy Jo.” You admitted again, and Tony suddenly smiled and shrugged.

 

“Is it money?” He asked simply, and you shrugged.

 

“Honestly? It's a mix of that and she's so far away from her family. But this is her home, and she's never really wanted to leave it. She's old school and likes to stick to what she knows.” Your voice was a little sad, and Tony nodded.

 

“Makes sense, but where's her family?”

 

“Her son and his family live in Georgia. He's stationed there.”

 

“Where at?” Steve spoke up from the kitchen, and you grinned. He walked closer and sat himself down in the old recliner. It squeaked in protest, the material not used to supporting someone so big.

 

“Fort Stewart, they live right outside the base. Christopher and his wife have twins, they are nice folks.” You smile a little wider, thinking of the man and his wife whom you've only met a few times. Chris got his attitude from Billy Jo, but he was an exact replica of his father.

 

“Infantry?” Steve asked and you nodded.

 

“Okay, well, if it's only her keeping you here then how about I pay to get her moved closer to her family?” Coming from him it sounded so simple, and your jaw hit the floor.

 

“What?” You asked, slightly wondering if you'd misheard him. Tony finished his coffee and stood to take it to your sink and rinse it out. You stood as well, following behind him by a few feet. The older man turned and leaned against the sink, arms crossed and shrugging.

 

“I can pay to have her loaded up and moved, even find a place suitable for her and pay all the expenses.”

 

You wanted to shake your head and tell him no, but that was selfish, wasn't it? Billy Jo talked about how much she missed her son and grand kids sometimes. She was getting too old to keep up with the store below your feet. You'd often wished you'd had the means to reunite them. And now Tony was offering to do just that, without even seeming to be put in a bad position. The offer made your chest tighten, and against your better wishes, your eyes began watering. He was willing to pay a lot of money to secure her, so that you could move closer to him. He cared.

 

“Y-you'd do that for me?” You sniffled, and his posture eased up and he nodded.

 

“Sure thing, kid. I owe the woman. She's taken good care of you.” His words hit you deep in your heart, and you smiled as you tried wiping away the tears on your cheeks. “As for this store, I'll buy the property from her that way she doesn't have to worry about it.”

 

Without much warning to either you or him, you stepped into him and hugged him tightly. Your head rested beside his ARC reactor in his chest, and you could hear his heart thumping. After a few seconds, Tony returned the hug before gently pulling away.

 

“So does that mean you'll move to New York?” The wry grin on his face made you chuckle before you nodded.

 

“After graduation.” You added, and Tony looked super pleased with himself, before he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and turned you both towards Steve who was now standing. The Avenger looked very pleased with you and Tony. You blushed as Tony's chest puffed out some and he tugged at his tie some.

 

“Looks like we're getting a new addition to the Tower, Cap.”

 

“I'm sure you'll love New York,” Steve offered as he stuck his hands in his jeans pockets. You shrugged and felt Tony pull away as his cell phone went off in his pocket.

 

“I'll be right back, it's Pepper.” Tony said as he unlocked the door and walked outside, shutting it behind him. You couldn't stop grinning to yourself, feeling swept up in all the happiness in your heart. It was one thing for him to offer you something for yourself, but knowing he was willing to take care of someone who'd taken care of you...that made you feel very important to him. Your hands dabbed at your face on last time, before you turned your attention to Steve. He seemed like he was genuinely happy for you, by the smile on his face.

 

“I hope I do.” You said to him, feeling your smile fade just a little. You went back to your seat and sat down. The worry barely had time to tangle into your happiness before Steve took the initiative and sat down beside you. Your cheeks heated mildly compared to earlier.

 

“New York is a lot different, but there's so much to do.” He mused, and he took out his cell phone. He unlocked his screen with his thumb print and opened up his notes app. “I've become much more proficient with technology, but I still make lists.” He held it out and your eyes quickly scanned the list. There were menial things like snow boarding, fishing and seeing a concert. You smiled, how normal of a thing for him to do. “You should make a list of things to do once you get there.”

 

“That's a good idea, it'd give me something to look forward to.” The man winked and put his phone away, right before Tony came back in. He looked amused and slightly aggravated. Your brows dipped low on your forehead as you stood once more. “What's wrong?”

 

Tony sighed and gave Steve a look that you didn't know how to interpret yet.

 

“I found out who told the media about you.” His face screwed up, and his pinched the bridge of his nose before he instantly relaxed and scratched the back of his neck. “We had a lab tech who was the one who brought your results to Pepper. His name is Andrew Flanders, and he broke the gag order for ten grand.” A devious grin cut through his aggravation. “He's going to get slammed so hard he's not going to be able to wiggle out of it.”

 

“Well, serves him right.” You spoke up, meaning it. It was your life that was interrupted by his selfish need to get a payday. Your arms crossed over your chest, then Tony checked his watch. It was approaching mid after noon and he grabbed for his coat. Steve was quiet as he checked his own watch, and glanced over at you from below his eyelashes that made you jealous.

 

“I agree, but, who's hungry?” Tony piped up. “I'm starving and could use something to eat.”

 

Food sounded wonderful, but you really didn't want Susie's. Instead, you grabbed your wallet and awkwardly spoke up.

 

“Or I could cook.”

 

Both men's eyes widened and they shared a very enthused look between them.

 

“Well, I would hate to ask you to do that.” Steve spoke genuinely, but you chuckled and waved him off.

 

“Oh please, I'll cook something here that way we don't have risk dealing with those damn nosy photographers.” Your nose scrunched and you set your wallet back down on your counter, before grabbing your keys and turning your door knob. “I'll run downstairs and grab some stuff, then be right back to get started.”

 

An hour later, you ladled up copious amounts of homemade chicken and dumplings into the largest bowls you had for the men. Your dishes didn't match, neither did your silverware but the men didn't mind as they wasted no time digging in. Tony made a very happy noise before he swallowed and gave you a look you'd never forget. It was of total surprise and pride.

 

“This is delicious!” He complimented and you chuckled, getting yourself some and joining them at your small table which has never sat anyone until now. You flipped an old milk crate over to sit yourself on, Steve had insisted you take his chair but you had just teased that it wasn't very often a girl got a chance to feed superheros. Silence ensued, the only sound was the bowls quickly emptying and they helped themselves to seconds. When you were full, you slid your bowl forward and just took it all in. Occasionally Tony would say something, and Steve would answer him with a nod or a chuckle.

 

The whole scene was heart warming. You stood up and grabbed your bowl, putting it in the hot dishwater before turning and taking out your cell phone. You snuck a picture of them, focused on their food and looking comfortable. You never wanted to forget this, wanted to always remember how fortunate and lucky you were. Again, your emotions caught up to you and you excused yourself to your small bathroom. Once you were inside, you let out a shaky breath and allowed yourself to silently cry. It wasn't that you were sad, you were far from it. It's just you never seen yourself making dinner for your father and his friend. You never imagined how happy such a little thing could make you.

 

All the years spent living with the pain of rejection and never feeling good enough were starting to hurt less. You had worked so hard to live above the cursed last name Jenkins. You weren't some adopted girl who'd beat the cycle. You weren't the one who got lucky.

 

You were a daughter, one who knew her father.

 

The thought made you felt more validated to yourself as you ripped off some toilet paper to pat below your eyes. As you were about to blow your nose, there was a knock at the bathroom door.

 

“(Y/n)?” It was Tony. You took a deep breath and opened the door, standing there with your puffy red eyes. His forehead wrinkled with concern.

 

“Is everything okay?” He asked, keeping his voice low. You gave him a smile and nodded, feeling your face flush.

 

“Yeah, I'm just a little emotional is all.” You could see the questions in his eyes, so you decided not to wait for him to ask. “It just hit me how grateful and fortunate I am. I never thought I'd know my father and be able to make him some dinner.” You took a shaky breath, feeling your throat tighten up again with fresh tears. “I never thought I'd have blood family.” Tony didn't say anything for a moment, just stood there looking at you. Something in his posture changed and you were surprised to see how much understanding was written all over his face. Unlike the few hugs before, which were stiff and careful, Tony pulled you in for one that spoke volumes

His arms were firm and assured, tight and saying everything he couldn't put into words. Your face buried into his shoulder, tears quietly running into his shirt and inhaling his after shave. You kept waiting for him to pull away, but he didn't. The only change was his grip, it relaxed but he didn't let you go. He just stroked your back and you felt the hitch in his chest. When he did let you go, his nose was a little redder than before but he was trying to play it off. Your smile felt like a thousand watts as he placed a quick kiss to your hairline.

 

“You got me kid, _always_.”

 

 

 


	5. Mess Is Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for reading this story, and for the kindest things you all have said.   
> Y'all make me smile and feel all the squishy things.<3  
> xoxox
> 
> I wrote the reader as person who does celebrate Christmas and does pray on occasion,   
> if that's a problem then I hope it doesn't affect your enjoyment of the story too much. :)

 

Chapter Five : Mess Is Mine

 

 

Time flew by, bringing so many changes. The precious peace you have come to love was now gone. You couldn't go anywhere without being tailed or bombarded with questions. It had you on edge and luckily, Mrs. Bear was kind enough to run offense for you during school hours. It was annoying to have everyone suddenly want to be your best friend, so you did what any sensible almost eighteen year old would do, you told them all to go screw themselves. The local police department sent regular patrols by your apartment at all hours, and they did a fairly decent job at dispersing the odds and ends photographers.

 

Tony hadn't spent any time waiting to formally propose his offer to Billy Jo. It had been a very tense meeting, but after a few hours and a few glasses of sweet tea, they shook hands and Tony had bought the property. You'd driven Billy Jo to the airport three days ago, and you felt homesick for her. But Christmas was in a few days, which meant your birthday was too, and you'd invited Tony and Steve to stay for Christmas. You hadn't known what to expect as far as an answer, but Tony had eagerly agreed and asked if he could bring his beau. Of course, you'd responded. Tony said he'd get them a room so it wouldn't accost you too much for room.

 

And Steve, well, his answer was still pending. Tony said he'd been preoccupied lately with a friend, so you just shrugged it off and asked him to make sure the Captain knew the offer still stood. You wanted to be surrounded by people you cared about, because this was the first Christmas you'd spend without the old woman. But you really hadn't had much time to dwell on it because you were getting the store cleaned out and what you could, you donated it. Snow was falling on and off, leaving your small plain town covered in white which made it beautiful. The mountains in the distance loomed over like great mounds of confectioners sugar. It made the air smell crisp, and the smell of cinnamon and pine even lovelier.

 

You'd gotten help from Mrs. Bear's husband Jeremy, who happened to be a writer for the local newspaper, in getting a fake Christmas tree. She'd offered one to you when you told her of your holiday plans, she'd explained how they'd just bought a new pre lit one. You'd been gracious and happily accepted the six foot tree. It had been well maintained so putting it together and decorating it had been a cinch. You'd stopped by the local dollar store and grabbed some gold and red themed things, chuckling when you realized it was your father's signature colors. You were sure that Tony would notice this, and your heart felt fuzzy about it.

 

Billy Jo was going to spend Christmas with her family for the first time in about five years, so she gave you your present early. You had tried refusing it, but the woman wouldn't hear it. The recent memory tugged on your heart strings as you straightened up your apartment, trying to figure out how to decorate it with more than just a tree crammed into the corner.

 

_“Now, since I'm gonna be gone, I figured I might as well give you your Christmas, birthday and graduation present now.” Billy Jo gave you a stern look, before grinning like the mad woman she really was. She thrust a small bag at you and you chuckled. She usually got you a card and made you some homemade candies. A few times she'd surprised you with a nice shirt or scarf, of a vintage looking hand me down's that you always adored. But this time, as you leaned against the register in the store, you were shockingly surprised. It took a few heart beats to gather your thoughts, before you started shaking your head._

 

_“Billy Jo, I can't...” You mumbled, but the old woman pursed her lips and stood to her full height of being shorter than you._

 

_“You can and you will! Damn it, don't take this away from me.” Her fading blue eyes pierced you and you sighed, reaching in to pull out a roll of cash. She cleared her throat and tugged at her old baggy sweater and bleach-stained sweat pans. “It's some of what that Stark man gave me, don't feel right without giving you something for helping me out all this time.”_

 

_You really didn't know what to say, because money had never been of much importance to you aside from paying your bills and getting things you needed. You didn't obsess over it like most people your age and older did. Tony hadn't offered you money directly, but you figured it was probably because he knew you'd refuse it. The roll of cash was thick, and mostly 20's and 50's. But you noticed something else in there as well. You reached in and your hand touched the smooth, cool surface. It was a silver plate cut to form a heart. It was engraved, with a shaky cursive scrawl. Your eyes squinted to read it at an angle._

 

_'You are my sunshine. Love, Billy Jo.'_

 

_Instantly, the tree ornament meant more to you than any amount of money. You sucked in a sharp breath, making an ugly sound before you broke down into tears and smothered the woman in a fierce hug. The two of you had hugged and held each other crying and for the first time in your life, you told someone you loved them._

 

 

 

 

Christmas Eve came on with a roar, the alarm clock blaring and you jolting awake. With a rarity, you smiled and jumped out of bed to start getting things prepared for dinner later in the night. You turned up your old radio to the local oldies station which was playing Christmas music, and sang along with all the ones you knew. Your phone buzzed with texts from Tony, saying that they were on their way. Your smile got bigger, and then even bigger when you found out Steve was coming, too.

 

It took you very little time to prep a venison roast for the crock pot, and you had made your deviled eggs and your desserts the night before. You laid out everything you'd need for mashed potatoes and some of Billy Jo's home canned green beans. You had a package of rolls on stand by to bake closer to time. When your kitchen to-do's were done, you did some more cleaning and rearranging to sit your incoming company. Your table was pulled out awkwardly, sitting half way between your kitchenette and your living room/bedroom area. You made sure to get four chairs and a nice table cloth. You then made your bed and tried to make it look sittable and welcoming.

 

Around noon, you jumped into the shower and took your time primping and picking out an outfit. After a few minutes, you decided on a pair of worn in skinny jeans and a nice green knitted sweater that had a cowl neck. You slipped small, fake pearl earrings into your lobes and threw your hair up into a bun. Pieces of your bangs framed your face, and you spent more time on your makeup than usual. For once, you admired yourself without the hateful insecurities biting at your resolve. When you were fully satisfied that the winged eyeliner was even on both sides, you bounced out of the small bathroom. The smell of savory roast and your cinnamon candles burning smelled amazing together. Your eyes scanned everything, and you realized you'd not turned on the tree lights.

 

Once on, you stepped back and dug out one of the small boxes under the tree. Inside held three clear bulb ornaments, one meant for each visitor to place something inside and hang on the tree. You arranged the small gifts, not allowing yourself to worry if they would be adequate enough for people who probably had everything they could ever want. Pepper's gift had been a shot in the dark, but from what Tony had said about her, she'd appreciate anything.

 

Your plan was to eat dinner and hang the ornaments tonight, then reconvene in the morning for a special breakfast and gifts. Plus, one of the TV channels played The Christmas Story back to back all day on Christmas.

 

As you kept going over plans and what you'd need to be doing, a knock on your door made you jump. You smiled widely and rushed to the door, throwing it open to see a snow speckled Tony and a beautiful strawberry blonde whom you guessed to be Pepper.

 

“Merry Christmas!” You chirped, ushering them in and looking behind them to see they were alone. Your brows knit together, but you shut your door.

 

“Hey kid.” Tony said softly, shucking off his heavy black coat and bringing you in for a tight embrace. You wrapped your arms around his middle and squeezed, happy to have him back in your home. When he let you go, he turned to his companion and helped her with her similar coat. “This is Pepper.” He introduced her, and you smiled fondly at her, ignoring her handshake and giving her a quick and gentle hug.

 

“It's so lovely to finally meet you, (Y/n).” Her voice was genuine and soft. You returned the sentiment and got a good look at her. She had a very slight build, delicate and beautiful. She had a black pencil skirt on with stockings and pumps, with a beautiful flowing white blouse. Simple and sophisticated.

 

You asked if they wanted anything to drink, and Tony revealed the bottle of wine he'd snuck inside his coat pocket. You chuckled, finding his mischievous nature endearing.

 

“Hope y'all don't mind it in cups.” You teased, padding into your kitchen and bringing down some plastic cups. You didn't own any wine glasses.

 

“That'd be just fine, thank you.” Pepper said, accepting her cup happily as you motioned for them to make themselves at home. Tony took a moment to look around, smiling and jerking his head towards your tree.

 

“Love your tree (Y/n).” You smiled at him proud, and agreed.

 

“I do too, honestly.” You hand your father his cup before you return to the kitchen and set the wine in your fridge. You start pulling out pots and pans to get dinner under way, knowing it would take an hour or so to get everything done.

 

“What's on the menu?” Pepper asked, standing and coming into your workspace. You sigh, pointing to the crock pot.

 

“Venison roast with mashed potatoes, home canned green beans, deviled eggs and rolls. I also made an apple pie and some cookies for dessert.” The older woman grinned with surprise and shot an impressed look to Tony, who seemed to be beaming with excitement.

 

 

“She cooks better than you, just so you know.” He said to her, winking and chuckling when she waved him off. You gave him a playful glare and shook your peeler at him as you grabbed up a potato to peel.

 

“You're on the naughty list, Mr. Stark!” You giggled as he dramatically grabbed his chest and gasped. When the laughter died down, and the only sounds were the radio you cursed to yourself. “Where's Steve at? I thought he was coming?” You craned your neck to get a glimpse at the couple sitting on your bed/couch. The man pulled at his dark red sweater and cracked his neck. He finished off his glass of wine before he checked his watch.

 

“He'll be here soon, I uh, forgot to mention he was bringing a _friend_.” The way he said friend, made you think it would be a girlfriend. You felt the frown threatening to tug the sparkle from your eyes, but you blinked and smiled.

 

“Oh, that makes sense.” You tried to maintain your bubbly mood, and did so just fine. You gave your attention back to the potatoes, stopping to shove your sleeves up and run some water over the ones that were done. Steve was a very handsome guy, super sweet. Plus, the whole Captain America thing...why wouldn't he have a girlfriend? Or, maybe even a boyfriend? “What's her name, or his name...? Don't want to greet them and not know their name.” By the time you were done asking, your cheeks were rosey red and you considered pouring yourself a glass of wine. Even more so when Tony barked out laughing and Pepper grinned.

 

“It's not that kind of friend, just a normal friend....though I have wondered...”

 

“Tony!” Pepper reprimanded him, and the man shrugged and threw up his hands.

 

“What? I'm serious!” Your eyes shot back to him, you craned your neck again to give him a serious look. Tony winked at you before chuckling.

 

Then if there was any truer example of 'speak of the devil', another knock rasped against your door. Tony jumped up and went to the door, seeing how you were trying to now cut up the potatoes to put in a pot of water to boil. You stopped so you could greet the new visitors. Without much thought, you grabbed up your dish towel and dried your hands before throwing it over our shoulder. Within moments, you seen Steve shuffle inside, lightly bundled in a brown leather bomber jacket and a cap on his head. He moved out of the way quickly, allowing a second man to come in.

 

You stopped where you were, taking in the sight of the Captain smiling and greeting Tony with a handshake and lightly embracing Pepper. As your eyes started to trail to the other man who had the hood pulled up on his slate gray hoodie, the sound of your name pulled your attention back to Steve.

 

“(Y/n!) Merry Christmas!” Steve Rogers said with his handsome grin. He shucked off his boots, and wasted no time greeting you with a very nice hug. Your insides melted as your nose buried into the cold material of his jacket, he smelled like a mild cologne and mint. Your breath hitched as his hands rested on your back, and your face started turning red again. After a moment he let you go, and took a glance at you from head to toe. “You look beautiful, green suits you.” His blue eyes sparkled with the white Christmas lights which decorated your apartment.

 

“Well, t-thank you.” You stammered, suddenly feeling very self conscious about every molecule in your body. As fire licked from under the skin on your face, you cleared your throat and motioned to the other man. “And who's this?” You smiled and waited patiently as you watched the man peel off his boots, slower than Steve had. He was about as tall as Steve, and muscular too from what you could see of his back through his hoodie. He had a bag in his hand, too.

 

“This is my friend, James.” Steve introduced, voice taking a more calm tone. You kept smiling, awaiting the moment the man turned around. When he was done with his boots, the man turned and pushed back his hood, pushing long bangs out of his hair casually. Then your eyes went wide. It was THE James. James Buchanan Barns, also known as "Bucky".  As it was when you first met Steve, your palms felt slightly sweaty and you felt a little breathless when his eyes scanned your face with a guarded neutrality. Not only was Captain America in your living room, but so was the most well known Howling Commando. But wasn't he supposed to be dead? There was a whole memorial page in your freshman history book dedicated to this guy. Obviously he wasn't, and after what your life has been like lately, you just shook it off. He too had blue eyes, but they seemed more on the grayer side. His face was covered with stubble in contrast to Steve's clean shaven jaw. His features more wild, and you felt your pulse spiking.

 

“Hello.” You managed to get out, thrusting your right hand out for him to shake. James' jaw tightened before he loosened it up and extended his left. You didn't look at your hands joined together until you felt the cold bite of metal. Sure enough, his whole hand looked like plated metal. Your head tilted, and a small smile crossed your lips.

 

“Hi, nice to meet you.” He said quietly, and you let go as soon as he loosened his hand with yours.

 

“Likewise.” You said softly, but then your mouth started moving before you could help yourself. “Mind if I call you Bucky? It's a great nickname.” And then suddenly, you wished you could disappear all over again. The man gave you a look that you couldn't figure out before Steve spoke up.

 

“I'm sure he wouldn't mind.” The super soldier gave his friend a pat on the shoulder before he inhaled and made a happy noise. “It smells amazing in here.”

 

The mention of the aroma sent a jolt through you as you cursed under your breath and ran to the sink to get back to the potatoes.

 

“Make yourself at home, drinks in the fridge.” You called behind you as the four rearranged themselves comfortably. You were working as fast as possible, and were happy when you got the pot on the stove. It took you only a few minutes to get the green beans ready, not forgetting to put in some bacon for flavor. The others were talking, and you knew you'd have a moment to relax before you had to get more cooking done. You noticed that Steve and Bucky still didn't have anything to drink, so you poured them both some wine and took it to them.

 

Both men thanked you, and you asked about all their trips in. Tony spoke about how beautiful the country side was and how different it was from New York City. Periodically you'd make trips to the stove and politely refuse any help with the cooking. When the food was finished, you did accept help with setting the table. Pepper fluttered around as if she'd known you for ages, and it was comfortable being around the woman. She asked about school and your hobbies. Up until half a week ago, you admitted you were always too busy with work to really worry too much about hobbies. Though, you always made a point to get at least a few days in the fall to dedicate to hunting.

 

“That's a very...interesting hobby.” Pepper commented, and you didn't take offense whatsoever. You knew it was just something that didn't suit everyone.

 

“Did you provide the roast?” Tony piped up as he made his way towards the fridge for another glass of wine, and you grinned and nodded.

 

“Six point from this past season, he was ruttin' hard.” It would have made sense to anyone in town, but the quiet which broke out was thick enough to cut with a knife. You awkwardly laughed and turned the crock pot off and everything on the stove. The rolls came out and you motioned for everyone to take a seat. You hunted down the reliable milk crate and got it ready for you when you sat down. Piles were piled with food, and you waited until last to make yours. When you joined everyone at the table, you noticed a chair at the head of the table that was free. Your brows knitted together as you eyed them all suspiciously.

 

Then you noticed the sudden height difference between Steve and Bucky. The brunette man seemed to be at least three inches or so shorter than Steve now. You opened your mouth to object, but Tony snapped his fingers at you and told you to sit. Your cheeks flushed, and you took your seat. As everyone began to tuck in, you closed your eyes briefly to send up a silent thank you for the meal and the company. If anyone had noticed, they didn't say anything. When you began tucking into your plate, the men began making their happy noises again. Well, Steve and Tony did. Your eyes fell on Bucky, who was directly across from you. He was pushing food around on his plate, before he carefully piled some meat and potatoes on his fork. You waited patiently as he stuck it in his mouth and withdrew the fork.

 

You chewed at the inside of your lip, wondering if his pallet would take to your cooking to. Then as soon as he chewed for a moment, his shoulders relaxed and his eyes drifted shut. Your cowl neck sweater suddenly felt a little too warm as you watched him swallow before slowly licking his lips. A warmth was creeping up your throat and you quickly grabbed your own cup of wine, drinking down half of it in one go. When you set the cup down, Steve was giving you a curious expression. You wiped your mouth with your napkin and turning your eyes down. What in the world?

 

“This is some good Bambi.” Tony complimented, and Pepper chuckled around her forkful of roast.

 

“Yes, thank you for the invitation (Y/n).” Bucky suddenly spoke, and your eyes landed back on him. He seemed like he was struggling with something, but you smiled and shrugged.

 

“Well, Christmas isn't meant to be spent alone. I just, well I wanted to spend it with my family.” Your admission made Tony smile at you and wink, who shoulder bumped you on your left. You crunched your nose at him and bumped him back. “So actually, thank you all for coming.”

 

“No problem, plus, food.” Tony grunted and motioned to his almost clear plate.

 

“Men and their stomachs.” Pepper commented from Tony's left. Steve didn't try to argue and Bucky's silence was guilt by omission.

 

After dinner, Pepper and Tony kicked you out of the kitchen and insisted you relax and hang out. You handed over your kitchen towel and joined Steve on your couch/bed when he patted the seat next to him. Bucky was in your recliner and kicked back, looking half asleep. It was adorable, in a way you supposed.

 

“Seriously, this is so nice.” Steve said to you, running his hand through his hair. He'd taken it off before he sat at the table. Those traditional values were very attractive, considering most men who looked his age didn't have them these days.

 

“I'm glad you and Bucky were able to make it, seriously.” You smiled and elbowed him gently, before you leaned back and rested your hands on your stomach. It would be nearly impossible to fit dessert in there later. “I ate too much.” You whined and chuckled when Steve leaned back and patted his own stomach. You rolled your eyes and poked his stomach, immediately regretting the decision. There wasn't an ounce of fat on that man's stomach. And as your mind ran with all the muscle that he kept hidden under his layers, you jerked when a finger poked your stomach.

 

“I think you can fit some more in there.” Steve teased back, smirking when your arms curled protectively around your soft stomach.

 

“Don't poke my pudge.” You whined, fighting off a giggle as his head cocked to the side. Before he could say anything or complete his second poke, Bucky chuckled. You both looked to the quiet man. He was watching you two with a small smile, it made you blush some more.

 

“What?” Steve asked him, and Bucky shrugged.

 

“She reminds me of someone.” He licked his lips and he sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees over his dark jeans. “I can remember her face, and what she was wearing.” He chewed on his lip before his brows dipped low. “She had auburn hair, wore a yellow dress with a pair of pale pink heels.”

 

Steve nodded, chuckling before he mimicked Bucky's posture.

 

“Ah, I remember her. Molly Creed, she wore rose perfume and you used to flirt with her all the time in school.”

 

Bucky gave him an incredulous look, huffing before he shook his head.

 

“No I didn't. She hated my guts, Stevie.”

 

“No, she liked you. I don't know how many times I'd have to drag you away from her so we wouldn't be late for work.”

 

While the men went back and forth, you couldn't stop smiling. You snuggled your back into the pillows and tucked your legs under you. You yawned, feeling content as Tony and Pepper returned to the group and got cozy in the floor in front of the Christmas tree. Once again, it was all picturesque, but you didn't feel the need to cry this time. You were just happy and grateful, listening to them tease each other and share stories. Occasionally, Steve would poke you and give you some juicy bits about Tony or Bucky, and they would retaliate with stories like how it took Steve nearly a year to figure out what hashtags were. Bucky became more relaxed, and shared tidbits about how many times Steve got rejected by the military to fight in the war.

 

“What about you? We don't have any stories to tell on you, yet.” Steve hinted, wanting to hear something from you about you. All eyes were on you suddenly and you shrugged, giving a shy smile.

 

“Not much to really tell.”

 

“You were arrested once.” Tony spoke up, and you groaned as you covered your face.

 

“What?” Steve exclaimed, pulling your hands down and wrapping an arm around you. “You're telling me this little country doll broke the law?”

 

Granted it wasn't that much of an exciting story, you were looking for a way out. You remembered the ornaments and you jumped up, walking over and fetching them from behind your father and Pepper. You flipped the lid open and forgot you'd only bought three of them. You thought about putting them away, but Tony patted your calf.

 

“Whatcha got there?” You winced and awkwardly scratched the back of your neck.

 

“I bought three ornaments with the intention of having everyone put something inside them before we hung them...but we need four.” You sounded sad, looking to Bucky who once again looked very guarded.

 

“That's okay, Tony and I can share one.” Pepper suggested, saving the day. You sighed with relief, handing one to her and then to Steve. You stepped over Tony's legs on the floor and gently took one out to hand to Bucky. He looked a little confused, but took it from you anyways.

 

“What goes in them?” Steve asked, carefully taking the metal top off his where the hanger connected to it.

 

“Whatever you want to, it's for ya know, sentimental value.” His face softened, and he began digging in his pockets. You resumed your previous seat, amused watching everyone try to find something to shove inside their glass bulbs. Bucky wasn't moving though, he just looked really awkward. All the previous relaxation he had been feeling was gone now. Something was wrong with him, but you didn't want to just come out and say it. So casually, you stood to get something to drink. You brought a cold Coke back with you, stopping beside the recliner on the furthest side from the others. You crouched and took a sip of your pop.

 

“Stumped?” You asked, smiling at him to lighten his mood. The man swallowed, rotating the ornament in his flesh hand.

 

“You could say that, maybe you should just let..”

 

“Nope, you were here for my first family Christmas. I want you to.”

 

He tilted his head slightly towards you, his gray blue eyes raking over you face, before he nodded once and started going through his pockets. You watched curious, as he thumbed through his wallet and pulled out a crinkled sliver of paper from what you guessed was a fortune cookie. He twisted the top off, smoothing the small paper out before gently pushing it inside. Bucky put the top back on it and then handed it to you. You smiled at him and checked it out. You had to shake it a few times to get the paper to where you could read it.

 

_The past belongs to the past, now the time is right for a new beginning._

 

You contemplate it for a moment, wondering why someone like him would keep this. All you know is that he's looking at his lap, and you smile at him.

 

“Thank you, Bucky.” So say softly to the older man, and he nods again before trying to relax again. The seemingly private moment gets interrupted by Tony making a victorious sound.

 

“Ah ha!” You hand the ornament back to Bucky before walking closer to Tony and Pepper. The couple looked slightly smug as Tony admired his glass bulb. “Bet none of you can do this!”

 

All of you were trying to get a good look at it, before you plucked it from him and burst out laughing. Inside was a very, very small made paper crane. You squinted, realizing he'd done a very good job at it.

 

“Nice!” You gushed, tilting it around to admire the precision of the folds and wondering how he had in fact got in in there.

 

“Okay, I'm done too.” Steve piped up, looking happy enough about his. You motioned for everyone to gather around the tree to hang their ornaments wherever they chose. Steve voluntarily handed his to you, knowing you'd want to look at his too. Inside his was a few subway tickets and another ticket you couldn't read. The ink was worn down from being in his wallet.

 

“What's the blue one?” You asked, and he grinned. He leaned down just a bit, so he could whisper it to you. It felt like you were conspiring with him and you were anxious to know.

 

“Finally went to a concert, it was amazing.”

 

You giggled and handed it to him so he could hang it up.

 

“Who'd you see?” You whispered back, ignoring the others as they were bumping you to get to a good spot. Steve looked slightly sheepish, before he shrugged and reached above you to hang it on a branch. The cotton of his shirt gently caressed your face and your mouth hung a little loose as his breath tickled your scalp.

 

“AC/DC.”

 

Your jaw hit the floor, and you playfully smacked his chest.

 

“Lucky!” You pouted, turning your back to him to see where all the ornaments were going. Steve's warmth hovered along your back, the hair on the back of your neck stood on end. Your cheeks were blazing red when you felt the puff of his breath on the left side of your neck.

 

“I'll take you once you've moved to New York, we'll add it to your list.” Then his warmth was gone as he walked over to talk to Bucky, grinning about something and pointing to his ornament. You didn't have long to watch the friends interact, before Tony's arm was around your shoulders. He leaned over and kissed your temple, holding you close.

 

“Merry Christmas, kid.”

 

You wrap one arm around his middle and leaned your head on his chest, looking at the tree with him.

 

“Merry Christmas to you too, old man.”

 

 

 


	6. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I got the next chapter done!  
> Here's the graduation! YAY!  
> Hope everyone enjoys this!  
> xoxo <3

Chapter Six : Closer

 

“You look beautiful.” 

You look up and see Tony standing in the doorway of a classroom you and a few other girls were using to get prepared for your graduation ceremony. He had the signature Stark smirk and a glint in his eye, holding up a big bouquet of red and yellow roses. His suit was perfectly pressed, but your shock wore off into worry as you seen his cut eyebrow and slightly swollen left eye. You almost drop your cap, pulling away from Pepper as she was adjusting your hair over your graduation gown. You rushed over, ignoring the flowers and wrapping your arms around his middle to hug him. Pepper said the Avengers had gotten called to duty a few days ago. You'd not been upset at him, just worried for his safety. You had expected him to miss your graduation. 

But he didn't. He hadn't missed a single thing since he'd come into your life. Tears of relief brimmed your eyes and you pulled away, trying to get them to go away. You didn't want to mess up your pretty makeup. Tony gave you a million dollar smile and handed you the flowers. 

“I can't believe you were able to make it!” You said breathlessly, before bringing the roses up to smell them. He shrugged and winked, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. 

“Miss your high school graduation? Psht, not likely kid.” He bent down and kissed your forehead, before holding you away from him to get a closer look at you. “You seriously look stunning though, I did a good job passing down genes.” His humor was endearing and you felt yourself blushing as Pepper walked up and stole him away for a second to kiss him and hug him herself. You watched them, feeling that warm mushy feeling. Your nose scrunched up and you checked the clock on the wall. There was still a few minutes before you'd have to find your seat. 

“Well, Pepper brought me the dress and heels.” You said gratefully, seeing the woman pull away from your father and smile. You smoothed your hands down the form fitting beige dress. It went down to your knees and the heels were nude peep toes. The dress didn't have a plunging neck or anything too fancy, it looked more professional and grown up. It was simple, like you. You'd been initially worried when Pepper had told you she had found the perfect dress for you over the phone. But you'd never question her again on the subject of style. 

“Every young woman should feel gorgeous on important milestones.” She said softly, going back to making sure your curled hair remained pinned properly. Tony offered to take the flowers, so you could start fastening the front of your grad gown up. It was a deep navy blue, the cap matched. You'd not decorated your cap, unsure of what to put on it. It wasn't a huge deal to you anyways. Your only want for the day was now here and you felt ecstatic. 

“So, are you okay?” You asked, glancing over his bruised face. He shrugged and smiled. 

“I'm fine, just apart of the job.” His eyes also skirted to the clock. He pulled out his cellphone and motioned for you and Pepper to squeeze in for a selfie. You made sure to smile and giggled as he took a few goofy ones before getting serious. Pepper took a few of you and Tony, before having him take some of you and her together. It felt so nice. 

All too soon, Mrs. Bear was rushing in to corral you and the other girls out towards the seating area for the graduates. You requested a picture with her and she gladly agreed, getting a little emotional before departing to get on the small stage to join the other teachers. You watched as Tony joined up with one of his body guards, and him and Pepper took a seat. You couldn't help but chuckle as he took a few selfies with various parents and younger siblings. 

The speeches were traditional and full of encouragement and well wishes. When it came to your row, you followed those ahead of you to get into line. Your palms were a little sweaty, but you focused on not falling over in the heels up or down the steps. You chewed your bottom lip and when your name was called, you cautiously began your way across the stage. You smiled at your teachers, shaking their hands and thanking them for being good teachers. You meant it, but when you got to Mrs. Bear, her tears rubbed off on you and she forgot the hand shake and hugged you tightly. 

“I'm so proud of you, (Y/n)!” She said through a sniffle and you nodded. 

“Thank you for being so good to me.” You returned and reluctantly moved onto your principle who presented you with your diploma. You wiped your cheeks as you posed with him and the piece of paper that you'd worked your ass off for. Your eyes found Tony and Pepper, who were on their feet, clapping and whistling. Even the body guard was standing and clapping. You grinned and blew them a kiss before you exited the stage and resumed your seat. Everything afterwards blew past in a blur until it came time for everyone to throw their caps in the air. You did it with a prayer to thank God for seeing you through your high school years. 

Afterwards, Tony and Pepper rejoined you and more pictures were taken. You called Billy Jo and sent her some pictures, assuring her that her family could help her with her phone if she couldn't figure it out. You told her you loved her and missed her, crying a little as she made sure to tell you how proud she was. When you got yourself together, your father informed you that it was time for the real fun. You knew he'd had something planned if he was going to be able to make it in. But luckily, it was a dinner date at a nice restaurant a few towns away called Malachi's. 

It dealt with ethnic food and you wanted to say it was Indian, but the inspirations seem to be varied. The waiter escorted your party to a room in the back and you shrieked with happiness to see Steve and Bucky waiting with a few faces you hadn't met yet but recognized. At the large table was Bruce Banner and Thor. Your eyes bugged and you felt breathless as the other men rose to greet you. Tony shook their hands and thanked them for making it, thoroughly pleased with himself by the expression on your face.

“Hey!” You squeaked, starting off with the ones you personally knew first. Steve was all smiles, he too had a dark smattering of bruises on his jaw. But it didn't diminish his handsomeness at all. You gladly went into his arms as he hugged you tightly. Your heart was racing as he leaned down and kissed your cheek. You giggled and returned it, before hugging him again just because. 

“Congratulations!” He laughed, pushing you back to appraise you. “As always, you look beautiful. But that dress suits you.” He said with a smirk and for a moment you wondered if it was possible to explode from a compliment. Before you could compliment him on his nice dress slacks and white button up, Bucky poked his head up from around him. 

“Stop hogging the dame, would ya?” He teased, and Steve held your hand in offering to Bucky and he gladly took it. You were sure your face was crimson, and eagerly hugged Bucky. Since Christmas you'd made a point to keep up with him and Steve. Bucky's story had been explained to you, and you felt terrible for him. But, you never treated him any differently than you would Steve or anyone else. Your arms wrapped around him tightly as he did the same. You felt his hand resting low on your back, and you felt your pulse race when he inhaled deeply at the nape of your neck. A shiver rippled through you, and your skin broke out in goose bumps. When he pulled away, he looked a little shy before you leaned up and kissed his cheek. 

“Thank you for coming, Buck.” The super soldier nodded, smiling with a clenched jaw. 

“My pleasure, doll.” 

Your insides were melting before Tony took you back and began introducing you to the new faces. 

“This is Dr. Bruce Banner.” He said happily, and you smiled at the older man who smoothed over his shirt before extending his hand towards you. His face was very kind, and like Tony, had just a spattering of gray at his temples. He was a handsome man in a non traditional way. 

“It's a pleasure, (y/n). Tony's said many great things about you. Congratulations on graduating.” His hand was warm and tender, squeezing yours before letting go.

“Thank you for coming! It's always nice to meet the people Tony works with.” You grinned and went to ask him if his travel had been smooth, until there was a hearty chuckle and you were encased with iron like arms and lifted off your feet. A yelp left you, before you wiggled and seen the handsome and jovial face of Thor. 

“Greetings (Y/n)! It is an honor and pleasure to meet the youngest member of the Stark line!” He said heartily, smiling with his perfect white teeth and attractive scruffy jaw. His blond hair was pulled up and into a man bun. His muscles were solid and you managed to laugh off your awkwardness. So, you cleared your throat and gave a sheepish grin to Tony who looked somewhat in distress as you dangled feet off the ground. 

“And greetings Thor, son of Odin! It is also my pleasure and honor to have you here in celebration of my graduation!” The last part came out as a wheeze before the demi god set you down, and gently took your hand to kiss it. You scrunched your nose up and grinned. The large man eyed you up and down, nodding.

“You are indeed a vision, Lady (y/n). Brother Steve was right when he called you a rare beauty and compared your presence to that of a warm summer day.” Your eyes bugged slightly, and you gave a curious glance to Steve who was wincing as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Bucky was trying to hold back his amusement at his friend's dismay. Tony on the other hand, was giving a hard stare at the Captain before he cleared his throat and called for drinks. Pepper looked just as amused as Bucky. Thor though, seemed oddly confused before shrugging and letting your hand go. 

“Thank you, Thor.” You said softly, and he winked at you. Everyone took a seat, Tony made sure you were between him and Pepper. You tried hard not to grin every time you'd catch Tony giving suspicious glares at Steve. After a few glasses of wine and when food was brought in, the tension sizzled down and everyone asked you questions about future plans and requested to know more about you. You ran through the usual facts, like how you enjoyed hunting and fishing. You didn't have college plans yet, and you were starting to get more and more excited about your move to New York next week. 

“You hunt?” Thor asked, looking very pleased. You shoved a forkful of rice and curry into your mouth before nodding. “You're a warrior! I would have never thought the metal man's offspring would be a huntress! I'm impressed!” He gently banged his fist on the table, and the whole table shook. You chuckled and Tony sighed, rolling his eyes.

“What do you mean? I could hunt if I chose to!” Tony griped back, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. “She's a young woman of various talents, all which make me proud.” Pepper raised her wine glass to that and stood. You quickly wiped your mouth before raising your glass of sparkling white grape juice. She smoothed her black dress down calmly, and touched your back as she prepared for an impromptu speech. Everyone else raised their glasses, waiting. 

“I'd like to raise a glass to this extraordinary woman who's taken on and survived the some of the cruelest years of anyone's life...high school.” Her smile was infectious, and you couldn't help but nod and grin to the others. “But not only does this make her extraordinary, but her compassion and willingness to welcome strangers into her life so warmly. Not to get too personal, but (y/n) has overcome very sad and dark times which would cripple and break the strongest spirits. Her strong will to overcome and make herself into a strong woman and a good human being is praise worthy.” Pepper looked down at you, giving you the most genuine of understanding smiles. Your lungs tightened and you felt the oncoming tingles of tears. 

“We are so very proud of you, sweetheart. Our lives have only been enriched since you have come into them. You truly make our lives brighter and give us something to smile about when times get hard. We can't wait to have you in New York so we can be a complete family.” 

That's it, you were done. You rose to your feet and hugged Pepper fiercely, thanking her for saying something so sweet. Tony stood behind you, hugging you both close to him and kissing your forehead before giving her a peck on the lips. Everyone stood and gave humble claps and took turns reiterating on their excitement and praise. The moment was heavy, but comfortable. When you sat down to pat your eyes with your napkin, Thor spoke up. 

“Is high school really that dangerous?” 

The mood broke and everyone barked out a laugh. You wiped at your eyes from laughing so hard, trying to assure Thor is wasn't as horrific as he was probably imagining it to be. An hour passed and Bruce rose to inform everyone he'd need to leave so he could make it back in time to get some rest before a meeting the next day. He bid a polite farewell, and handed you a small bag before leaving. Their security broke into teams to escort him to his ride. You had thanked him and wished him safe travels before he left.

You opened the small bag and found a slim but long box. You opened the lid and found a custom pen. It was black with rose gold filigree inlay. It had your name engraved in the clip. It was lovely and looked expensive. Tony gave it a nod of approval before looking it over. 

“I want one.” He mumbled as he tested it out, curious like a child. You grinned and took it back when he was done doodling on his napkin. You placed it back inside the box, then back inside the bag. Thor was next to present you with a gift. It was in a larger pink bag, hidden under white tissue paper. He looked shy for the first time since you met him, and he explained how his girlfriend Jane helped him pick it out. You thanked him and told him to thank Jane as well before pulling out a gorgeous fur lined coat. It was leather and had a bunch of pockets, the hood was trimmed in the dark gray fur. Your smile transferred to Thor, his chest swelling. 

“It looks Viking.” You commented, loving it. It was so soft. Thor winked and signaled for more wine. 

You spent another moment touching it, before putting it away when Steve and Bucky presented you with a bag. Your face lit up and you blushed as Steve carefully eyed Tony as he reached it across. 

“We were having a hard time deciding what you would like, so, we went in and picked this out.” The Captain sounded casual, but you caught the glint in his eye as you took it from him. A grunt left you as you struggled to hold it up with one arm, damn super human strength making everything look light. Steve's cheeks turned red as he mumbled an apology. You waved it off and let Tony help you rest it on the table.

“I'll love whatever it is, guys. Thank you.” You told them, slightly winded, smiling before peeking inside. Your face split with a huge grin. Carefully, you wrestled the object out and raked over it. It was an antique record player. You've always wanted one, and figured you'd get a newer one at some point, but this one was the genuine article. A clearing throat snapped your attention away as Bucky passed over another bag. 

“Gonna need some of these to go with it.” You dove in, pulling out records. Your eyes went wide and you made a happy noise. It was mostly big band, but you couldn't wait to use it. You sent both men grateful smiles.

“I love this! Thank you!” 

“Maybe you can cut a rug with us, sometime?” Bucky asked openly, before Steve's face went blank and he nonchalantly elbowed him. Bucky's smile was gone instantly and he licked his lips before taking his seat back. Confusion was etched into your face, looking to Tony who seemed to be confused himself. You knew Bucky had a hard time being in social situations and it worried you to see Steve shut him up almost rudely. You were frowning at Steve, who looked apologetic, but wouldn't meet your eyes. 

“Anyways, you know what they say, save the best for last!” Tony piped up and pulled out a official looking envelope. You gave him a suspicious look as you grinned and decided to not let Steve and Bucky's off behavior not distract you from your big night. You opened the seal and pulled out an interior decorating guide and catalog, which looked relatively high end. Your single brow raised as you tilted your head to the side. Tony chuckled and tapped it. 

“Well, we haven't really discussed your living arrangements exactly, only that you're moving close.” He gave Pepper a look, before he leaned back in his seat and casually crossed his arms. You nodded, wondering where he was going with this. 

“Yeah, I was planning on getting a small apartment.” You say, gauging his reaction. He nodded, and prepared himself for a counter attack. 

“Which is a great idea, um, but how would you feel about getting a place in the Tower?” Your smile was big, but your brows furrowed again. 

“That's generous, and I'm not trying to be ungrateful, but you've done so much for me already Tony..” You trailed off until he nodded and smiled at you. 

“I know your independence is important to you. I'm not contesting it, but it would be rent free. You could get a job and not have to worry about bills or living expenses. It would be no extra cost on a monthly rate, if that's what your worried about.” He took a breath and scratched the back of his head, his neck turning a little red. “This way you can worry about saving your money for college or whatever.” 

You looked down at the book in your hands and motioned to it. 

“Then what's this for?” 

Tony snorted and chuckled. 

“Can't have you moving into a boring room. There's an account already set up and I wrote the info down on the back, go on the website and pick out your bed and stuff. It's a huge space so be generous.” He was extremely happy with himself and you felt like you didn't know what to say to him. Already you were the happiest you've ever been, and now he wants you to move in to the tower? You swallowed the lump in your throat, looking around at everyone as they waited for your answers. Thor was giving you a supportive smile, and Steve was giving you that small boyish grin. Bucky was still in his funk you noticed, but when he felt your eyes on him, he nodded. So, you inhaled deeply.

“The Avengers Tower?” You asked to clarify. Tony nodded, grinning like he knew he had it in the bag. You narrowed your eyes for a moment, setting the catalog down and mimicking his crossed arms. “I have conditions.” 

“Name them, I'm great at negotiations.” Tony sat up a little straighter, and Pepper chuckled. 

“Oh boy.” She mumbled from beside you and you grinned at her. 

“If I move in to the tower, I have to have my independence. I want a job, I want to buy things, I don't want to be policed constantly and I must be free to be my own woman.” Your voice was very serious, and Tony pursed his lips. 

“Okay.” 

“I want a suit.” You threw in last minute. His eyes pinned you to your seat, and Steve choked on his drink. Your mouth pursed to match Tony's, wondering what he would say. You were kidding, but you wanted to keep him on his toes. His eyes narrowed on you, and he was grinding his teeth. 

“Armani?” He sarcastically asked, and you chuckled.

“Iron.” 

It was like a high noon standoff between the two of you, but you weren't blinking. After a few heartbeats, the corner of his mouth twisted up and he let out a held breath. 

“Fine.” You played it cool, before smiling and nudging him with your elbow. 

“I was kidding, but, I'd consider it.” You giggled and everyone relaxed. 

“Thank god.” Tony chuckled back, and you let him pull you in for a warm hug. You rested your head on his shoulder before you sighed. 

“Thank you for all this, today was perfect. So happy you were able to be here.” His arm tightened on you and he kissed your hairline. 

“Like I said earlier today, wouldn't miss it for nothing.”


	7. Blue Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been absent, and for that I apologize. Hope you enjoy the update.  
> xoxo

Chapter 7 : Blue Blood

 

New York was loud. It was bustling and slow all at the same time. You nervously chewed your bottom lip, wondering how so many people could stand to be packed in like sardines all the time. Traffic was terrible, it kind of smelled and it was raining. Your eyes scanned the people shuffling along side walks, on their phones, looking bored or angry. A knot wound itself tightly in your stomach before you cleared your throat and glanced over at Seba. He was your new body guard, well, only for outings until you got a good grip on New York City. He was from Hawaii, wide and looked more dangerous than a gun pointed at her face. 

“You okay Ms. Jenkins?” He asked calmly as he adjusted in his seat beside you, his large arm draping over the back of the seat. You shrugged, whetting your mouth on the bottle of water gripped tightly in your hands.

“Nervous, I've never dealt with such a large city.” You cocked your head to the window and frowned when you caught a man snapping pictures of your mini convoy of black SUV's headed towards Avengers Tower. You'd planned on driving your car up, but it died a few days ago and you let her go with some tears. You kept a few little mementos from the car, like your old license plate and the bits and bobs you'd stored inside. There was a full security detail around your arrival, making sure everything ran smoothly. You'd almost had an anxiety attack when Seba when over what to and not to do in a various bad scenarios. He tried and failed to look disappointed when you'd simply told him to give you a gun and you'd deal with them the old fashioned way. 

You'd deduced he was ex military, which branch you couldn't say. You planned on asking him later, sure you knew superheroes, but Veteran's were especially precious to you. 

“ETA in five minute, Ms. Jenkins.” Seba informed you, and you sighed. 

“Please, just (Y/N) will work. I'm not paying you, my father is. I expect to make a friend of you, Seba-Boy.” The nick name left you with a grin and the huge man cocked an eye brow and let a small smile shine through his bad ass façade. 

“Affirmative.” 

The few minutes passed by quickly and soon the convoy was directed to a private parking garage and you were flanked on all sides as you were escorted inside. Seba was talking through his earpiece and informing someone inside of your arrival. Part of you wished you'd worn something nicer than old jeans and a hoodie, hair piled messily underneath your Ohio State cap. Everyone that was running around inside wore suits or pencil skirts. Professional. There were phones ringing, and the floors were polished marble. A few seen you and stopped to gawk at the hick who was surrounded by a small army. Your face felt hot as Seba directed you towards very shiny elevator doors.

You realized you'd held your breath, releasing it the moment the doors slid closed and half of the team stayed behind. You felt Seba's eyes on you before you exhaled shakily.

“That was not fun.” Your words were muttered and Seba chuckled. 

“Get used to it, girl. You're the new shiny toy in a very large sandbox. Everyone's going to want a piece of you.”

Your eyes bugged and you groaned, hearing the floors ding off one by one. When it finally stopped, the doors swung open and to your relief you were met with complete silence. It was a long hallway, polished and gleaming. Everything looked utilitarian and new. Seba stepped out and waited for you. Without lagging, you rushed out to follow him. It was just down to the two of you now as the rest of the team went back down on the elevator. 

“This is Mr. Stark's personal floor. His private lab is here, along with the meeting room and other various things. Mostly business. His suite is the next floor up, your quarters is on this floor as well.” You grunted in acknowledgment, wondering how you'd remember to navigate this place. “Most of the team have their own apartments, but they do have rooms here they occasionally use. They will be on the floor below. There's a kitchen down there, along with an entertainment system and recreational past times.” 

A giggle left you at his way of putting things, but you stopped abruptly when you seen Tony shaking hands with Dr. Banner as they were exiting what must be the meeting room. You smiled and waited patiently for them to stop speaking before you made your presence known.

“Hey!” You chirped, wasting no time in meeting your father half way for a huge hug. He appraised you silently, resting his arm around you as you turned and pulled Dr. Banner in for a brief and polite hug. The action surprised him, and you'd wondered if you shouldn't have until his arm came up and gently squeezed you in return. You let him go and smiled. “Hello Dr. Banner.” 

The man shyly chuckled and removed his glasses, fidgeting before shaking his head.

“Please, call me Bruce.” His dark eyes met your and he carefully pushed the glasses back onto his face.

“How was your trip? Was your baby sitter nice? I told him no sugar or scary movies.” Tony teased as he greeted Seba with a nod, and you grinned.

“The trip was long!” You said tiredly, but shrugged. “Seba only gave me a bunch of soda and a multitude of sugary confections. Then, we watched like four of the Saw movies on the way.” You snickered at Seba's eye roll. “I won't sleep for weeks!” You all shared a chuckle before Bruce excused himself back to the lab, and Seba announced he would only be a page away. You waved goodbye to both men and let Tony veer you towards a steel door with a palm scanner. He motioned towards your hand and frowned.

“I know you're going to be upset with me, but just give me some credit. I'm notorious for going over board and being quite excessive.” He paused and nudged you to put your hand on the scanner. You did and asked you to keep it there while he hit a bunch of buttons and then did something on his phone. The digital screen below your hand beeped and turned green as the metal door whooshed open. You blinked and your jaw fell slack. 

“That door will only open for you at the moment, and me of course. Later I'll show you how to program it for letting in anyone else.” His voice drowned out into white noise as you stepped inside and seen the huge space. 

Inside was the total opposite of the cold and sterile look of the building and hallways. There was warm honey colored hardwood floor and plush chocolate brown carpet. There was a smattering of beautiful lamps which cast a homey glow. The wall across from you at the door was all glass windows looking out over New York City. Your knees felt a little wobbly and you walked in and hurried to peel your Chuck Taylor's off so you could enjoy the carpet under foot. The walls were dark earthy tones and cast a curious difference to the scenery outside. Your eyes forced themselves away from the window and you noticed there was more! There was a small kitchenette, decorated with wooden accents and beautiful wooden cabinets. It felt like a lodge almost.

“I'm sorry...” Tony smirked as he came in, also shoe less and looking very satisfied with himself. You couldn't form coherent thoughts as you spotted a door and went for it. Inside was your bedroom. You'd ordered your bed a few days ago, and here it was. It was a king size bed, wrapped in a gorgeous and simple wooden frame that looked hand carved with leaves and vines. The gauzy white canopy was held up by the frames posts which looked like branches. It alone was worth admiring. The room was bare aside from that. You'd held off from ordering anything else until you'd gotten here to be able to envision where you wanted what. 

“Your bathroom is here...” Tony piped up, pushing open a wooden door and flicking on another light. You grinned and poked your head inside before wasting no time exploring. It wasn't too large, but definitely bigger than necessary. There was a simple, squared off shower with a fancy shower head mounted from the ceiling and a beautiful bathtub along the other wall. The toilet looked standard and the sink did too. There were towel hangers on the wall, but room to actually place a wrack in here for toiletries and what not. 

“This is amazing.” You gasped as you turned to your father and hugged him tightly. “Seriously!” You couldn't even be upset with him and his bright idea about all the security. The older man beamed and kissed your forehead as he guided you back inside the main living area and started rattling off his own personal suggestions. He went over the security systems and gave you a bracelet that acted as a panic button. You told him he worried too much, but the look on his face after he hugged you was enough to make your chest squeeze. 

“Trust me, when you become a parent, you'll know that nothing is too much when it comes to the safety of your child.” 

 

Within two days, and hours upon hours spent unpacking, you collapsed on your new sofa and took a moment to absorb all of this in. There was still yet so much that hadn't been unpacked. You hadn't left the Tower yet, in no rush to do so. Your little homey kitchen was fully stocked and you stared wearily at the large full screen TV that was needing to be mounted on your wall. It was still in the box with a huge red bow on it, courtesy of Pepper. You groaned when you knew there was way you'd be able to get it on the mounts you had been able to install. 

You decided to stop pussy-footing around and seek help. You were still in your pajamas, and you decided you didn't care if anyone seen you. If you were going to be living here, folks better get used to seeing you comfortable. You did slip into your 'house shoes' and step outside into the foreign world of stainless steel. The contrast of your homey apartment and the professionalism outside your door still sent you reeling. You tugged down your old AC/DC tee shirt and made sure your draw string gray pants were in place before heading out. Soon, your confidence started waning as you rounded a corner and seen men and women in suits heading into the meeting room. You peeked through one of the windows and seen Tony preparing papers to pass out. You timidly tapped on the window and he found you immediately. His amusement was hard to hide, along with his weariness as he excused himself and greeted you. 

“Hey.” He said, giving you a good morning hug and checked his watch. A little guilt ate at you as you made sure to make this quick. 

“Mornin'.” You gave him a kiss on his cheek before pulling away and sighing. “I know your busy, so I'll make this super quick.” You shifted on your feet, crossing your arms around yourself as you felt the stares on you from the other side of the glass. “I need help putting my TV up. I need muscle.” Your father nodded and pulled out his phone, and began typing away, before nodding and tucking it back in his pocket. 

“Done.” 

You grinned and hugged him quickly again and scurried away back towards your room to wait for your help to arrive. The wait wasn't very long at all when a voice filled the air around you. 

“Ms. Jenkins, Steve Rogers and James Barnes is requesting permission to enter.” 

You nearly dropped your glass of tea with a shriek, Tony hadn't mentioned the AI! You gripped your chest as you willed your nerves to settle. 

“Please allow them in, thank you.” 

“You're welcome.” 

You rolled your eyes at yourself, thanking a program. You didn't have much time to dwell on your politeness before your door unlocked and whooshed open. You felt your face split into a smile as Steve and Bucky came inside. They were both in jeans and casual tee shirts. The normality of it was nice, and by the warmth flooding your face, you knew you wouldn't mind seeing them like this more often. Bucky's hair was even pulled back and out of his face. Those handsome devils..

“Good morning guys!” You said happily as they looked around and appraised your new home. 

“Morning darlin.” Bucky said first, pulling you in for a gentle hug and then passing you over to Steve for one. The two super soldiers shared their apologies for not being over sooner, but it seemed work didn't care what they wanted. You were happy to have an explanation, having missed these two in the time you'd been apart from them. 

“It happens.” You replied simply before explaining what was needing done before apologizing to have to ask. 

“We were on our way here anyways, we were just around the corner when Tony sent the text.” Steve assured you and it made you feel less guilty. Both men toed out of their boots before getting started on the TV. You smiled to yourself, watching them both and admiring the way those muscles...

“Oh my god.” You mumbled to yourself, not thinking. 

“What?” They both paused and looked back at you. Your face paled and you cleared your throat.

“Do you want some breakfast?” You covered your tracks and both men gave an enthusiastic yes, remembering the breakfast you'd made Christmas morning. You were determined not to ogle them while they did this favor for you, so you started getting things out for french toast, bacon and eggs.

Within half an hour the TV was mounted up and the two men were sat at your small dinging table with coffee and a copy of the newspaper. Once Steve was done with it, he passed it to Bucky and he began fiddling with the remote trying to program it to the TV. You were going to suggest that you'd do that later knowing how much issues he had with technology, but to your shock he figured it out. You gave him a smile and a thumbs up as he started flipping through the channels. Soon afterwards, breakfast was done and you dished out plates and grinned at them to see they waited for you to sit down before tucking in. 

“This is delicious, (Y/N).” Steve complimented, garnishing a grunt of approval from his best friend. You made a scrunched up face and tried to hide how red your cheeks were getting again. This was the first time you'd entertained them on your own without the sharp eyes of your father or anyone else. Though you knew nothing would ever come of the crushes you developed on both these men, you still enjoyed their company. 

“It's the least I can do. Southern Hospitality and all that.” You took a sip of your tea and eyed your plate when Steve's blue eyes got a little too intense for you to handle. 

“Well, bless the South.” Bucky said, between bites of French toast and bacon. You had to giggle, men and their stomachs. 

“I was wondering, maybe when you two have some time, you could take me to see some of the city? I mean, I have Seba...but he's so broody.” Your voice lifted towards the end and the men shared a look before Steve shrugged. 

“I don't see why we couldn't. There's a lot to do.” 

You thanked them again and before you could get half way through your plate, Bucky was done and rising to rinse his plate before he shoved it into the dishwasher. When he shut it and returned, he scratched his jaw and relaxed in the chair. 

“One thing I do enjoy about this time and age is the dishwasher.” His face contorted with a look of bitter memories and you felt worried for just a moment before Steve chuckled. Bucky's eyes found yours and a sly smile crossed his lips. “I used to hate doing dishes. Still do.”

“I do too, honestly. I love my new dishwasher.” You confided and Steve agreed. 

“Even though I love not hand washing, technology and it's many advancements are making it too easy to be lazy.” He added his opinions in, and you nodded in agreement but not before waggling your fork in his direction. 

“True, but it also gives you more time to spend do other things.” You added in, smiling before impaling some egg and shoveling it in your mouth. 

“Like making more food.” Bucky said lowly, before smiling like a fool until you flung a small piece of toast at him which had been drenched in egg yolk. He looked indignant for a moment as it stuck to his cheek, before the three of you burst out laughing and you wasted no time leaning in to wipe it off his face with your napkin. 

“You two boys...” You mumbled under your breath, rolling your eyes and gathering up your plate and Steve's before standing to rinse them off. 

“But we're your two boys, right Jenks?” The question had taken you off guard as you turned and gave a very serious look to them. Once again, Bucky wasn't looking up and Steve was giving him a look that you'd seen parents give their insolent kids. Or aggravated friends. Your heart strings tugged and you smiled broadly and nodded, adding a good 'damn straight' in for measure. 

Instantly the mood seemed to lighten back up and for the next few hours, you couldn't help noticing how much closer they'd linger around you.


End file.
